Replacing Tohru Honda
by MissAquarius
Summary: Sarika Tamura is a 15 year old girl from the United States. One day, she wishes that her life were perfect like Tohru's, with loving friends and good grades. What will happen when Tohru's place is taken by Sarika? Will she fail to play the role and accidentaly destroy fruits basket and herself? Sorry guys. I suck at summaries. And this is my first fanfic.. hope you like it! :D
1. What the Hell!

**Heyy guys. I'm AppleChan211 and this is my very first fanfic! I hope you like it! ^.^**

*******Description of Main Character:**

**Name: Sarika "Sara" Tamura**

**Birthday: February 11****th**

**Age: 15**

**Likes: Art, Music, Apples, Purple, Science**

**Dislikes: Whipped Cream, Geography**

**Appearance: 5'6, huge dark green eyes, dark brown wavy hair reaching mid back.**

**Nationality: Mom is Indian and Dad is Japanese, but she has an American influence.**

**Chapter 1: What the Hell?!**

So, I was sitting on my bed, my ipod on full blast, doing my homework (not really). Warm and sunny outside, birds chirping, blah blah blah, you get the point. And then I hear someone calling my name. It sounded like they had been calling me for a long time now. Then I figured out it was my mom, and, by the sound of annoyance in her voice, I was in trouble. I rushed down the stairs, and heard her call again. "Sara! Can't you hear me? Come downstairs before I come upstairs!" Mom yelled. "I'm coming I'm coming!"

I reached the bottom of the stairs, and the first thing I saw was her face. Brows furrowed, mouth in a slight frown, and the tiniest bit of disappointment was visible in her dark brown eyes. I tilted my head to the side in confusion after seeing the expression on her face. Then, I saw it. The paper that I had tried to hide. _SHIT… how did she find that?! SHIT SHIT SHIT…_

"I didn't expect a C from you… and on top of that, to hide it from me. So, you know the consequences…" _ Ughhh… great. Just great. Why couldn't I have thrown it away? I'm such an idiot. _I thought. My mom and I slowly walked to my room. I was horrified as I watched my mom confiscate my laptop, phone, ipod, mp3 player, and even my sketch book "Wait! Not my sketch book!" I pleaded. "If you're taking away all of my electronics, could I at least keep my hobby?!" There was a short silence. "Okay, fine, but you have to keep your focus. If I see you slip one more time, I'll take your sketch book away too" Mom finally left the room. I slammed my door in anger. I sat down and started to draw randomely. _Sigh… this week was so screwed up. I'm grounded, got a C on my math test, had a fight with my best friend, and now I cant even skype with dad. The next time he'll visit will be in 2 months! _I thought.**(a/n: her parents aren't divorced btw… her dad has a job somewhere else, and comes to visit them every once in a while) **I looked down at the doodle, and realized I was drawing Yuki Sohma from fruits basket. My favorite character! Being reminded of it, I walked over to my bookshelf, and pulled out the manga. I plopped down on my bed and started to read it for the 50th time. It was my favorite. "Wow. I wish my life was like Tohru's. Everyone likes her. She is so hard-working, and has Yuki to help her study. She gets good grades all the time! And, so many people care for her. She is so loved. Why couldn't I be like her?" I sighed and stared at my light blue ceiling. The crisp sky blue color made me feel so elated and free. Before I knew it, I had drifted off to sleep.

I didn't know how long I had slept, but I woke up, and found my ceiling to be ORANGE! "My ceiling isn't orange…." I sat up, to see that my room wasn't even a room anymore. I was in a tight cramped up space with only some of my belongings neatly off to one side. On the other side was a backpack and a duffle bag. I looked around and realized that I was sitting in a tent. In the middle of the woods. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

END OF CHAPTER 1

**Soooo.. what'd you guys think of the very first chapter? Do you like my writing? I will try to update as soon as I can. So Byeeee for now! V(^o^)V 3 AppleChan211**

****Oh yeaa I almost forgot! Please R&R! I'd really appreciate it! :D**


	2. Figuring Stuff Out

**Heyyo. I'm back with chapter 2! This one is a bit longer the previous one. Enjoy! ^.^**

**Oh yeah, I don't think I mentioned it in the last chapter, but if something is in **_italics_ **it means that POV'd character is thinking.**

_RECAP:_

_I didn't know how long I had slept, but I woke up, and found my ceiling to be ORANGE! "My ceiling isn't orange…." I sat up, to see that my room wasn't even a room anymore. I was in a tight cramped up space with only some of my belongings neatly off to one side. On the other side was a backpack and a duffle bag. I looked around and realized that I was sitting in a tent. In the middle of the woods. "WHAT THE HELL?!"_

Chapter 2: Figuring Stuff Out

"How'd I even get here..?" Just then, the sky outside turned black, and there was a huge flash of blue lightning. A puff of smoke filled the tiny tent.

"Cough cough… whaa?" I squinted my eyes through the smoke and saw that there was a little man dressed like some character from 'Aladdin' sitting in front of me. He had his eyes closed and looked like he was meditating.

"Who the hell are you?! GET OUT OF MY TENT, PERV!" I yelled at him and threw my pillow at him, only to find that it went right THROUGH him. I gasped in shock.

"Okay so what's the deal here?! What's up with the whole genie costume? And why..." I was cut off by the little man. "SHUT UP! You talk too much!" He scoffed and pinched the bridge of his nose. _Damn, he's got attitude…_

"Okay, I know you have no idea what's going on, and I'll explain everything to you, so don't worry. First things first… I am your personal genie. Names aren't important, I'll tell you mine later. For now, just call me Genie."

I couldn't help but giggle a little. _I have a personal genie? Haha, way to go Sara, this dream is probably the craziest yet. _

"PAY ATTENTION!" Genie scowled in my face.

"Okay okay, so… where am I exactly?" Genie flipped open a little book of his to what seemed like the millionth page, and cleared his throat.

"You are currently on Sohma property, Kaibara, Japan." My eyes widened.

"Sohma property, Japan, as in… FRUITS BASKET?!" I bounced up and down and squealed. "Yes, yes, Fruits Basket" Genie rolled his eyes.

_WOW… Fruits Basket! This is SO cool…! How'd I even end up here… and what am I supposed to do?_

My brain was exploding with questions! And, with my genie's attitude, I didn't know how I would find the answer to more than half without seeing that scowl on his face.

"The reason you are 'magically' a part of Fruits Basket is because…" Genie began, and then turned his notebook into a small screen. On the screen was me, from earlier today, lying on my bed reading Fruits Basket. _How did he know what I was thinking…? _ Then I had started to speak. "I wish my life was like Tohru Honda's…" Sara in the video said.

I stared at the screen, showing no emotion. What was I supposed to feel anyway? Genie paused the clip and turned towards me.

"You wished you could have Tohru Honda's life, yes?"

"Well, yea, but…"

"So, your wish has been granted. You, Sarika Tamura, have now come in place of Tohru Honda."

It took a moment to take in, and then my eyes widened, as 50 billion more questions floated into my brain.

"So then what happened to Tohru?!" I raised my voice, eyes wide with fear. "And what am I supposed to do here anyway?"

"Don't worry. Tohru still exists, but instead of her having to live in a tent, she is staying with her grandfather, because it isn't her destiny to meet the Sohma's and change their lives. It's yours." He concluded, pointing a finger at me. "Now YOU don't have a family, besides your grandfather. "

"Oh… okay.." I replied quietly. _I can't believe it… I don't have Mom OR a Dad anymore? _There was long silence, but I was too busy in my thought to notice.

"Here. Put this on." I barely caught the blue and white clothing that Genie had chucked at me, half of it falling to the floor of the tent. Genie exited my tent, and left me to change into what seemed like… "The Kaibara High Uniform?" Not realizing I had said that out loud, I was shocked to hear a reply from Genie. "Yes it is. Now hurry up or you're going to be late for school!"

_SCHOOL! _I mentally squealed. This was gonna be so cool!

"Wait, now I have to be just like Tohru… right? So, I can do whatever I want with fruits basket… right?" Dreams of me and my new life floated through my brain. _Me breaking the curse. I could end up with Yuki. All the Sohma's would love me, and… _

"No, not really. You can't exactly control it."

_Damn it. That dream was over fast…_

"What you must do, is play the role of Tohru. You must change the Sohma's in your own way." Genie began. I pulled on my socks and shoes, and picked up my schoolbag. I found Genie waiting for me outside. I zipped up my tent and followed him into the woods.

We reached a small hill and stopped. I could see a very traditional looking Japanese style house in the clearing. It was beautiful. Beautiful enough for a prince to live in… _Ah, Yuki! I can't wait to meet you and everyone else as well! _

"I'll leave you here. This is where you start. Remember, first impressions are VERY important… so do your best, and just be yourself."

I took a deep breath in. "Ok" putting one foot in front of the other, I slowly walked towards Shigure Sohma's house. How bad could this be?

"Oh, and make sure you DON'T screw up… no matter what. If you do, you could possibly destroy Fruits Basket as well as yourself…"

I stopped in my tracks. _WHAT?! _My eyes widened, and my entire body shook as if there was an earthquake happening inside of me. My heart was the epicenter. _Destroy… fruits basket… as well as yourself… _Genie's words repeated over and over in my head. A broken tape. It was almost annoying, how he messed me up.

Without looking back at him, I held up my hand in a shaky "thumbs up" and managed to croak a "Great. Thanks". I walked on, even slower this time, forgetting that I had to breathe at times.

_Okay Sara. Just chill… it's gonna be okay. Stuff always works out for you, right? Clear your mind. Inhale, Exhale, Inhale, Exhale. You can do this!_

A small smile formed on my face. Sometimes, I just loved that little voice inside my head. Felling a lot more confident, I finally reached the front porch. I knelt down and observed the little Jyunishii figurines. And of course, there was no neko.

"My word…" I gasped and looked up to see the source of the voice. "Do my eyes deceive me, or is there a young girl standing on my porch?"

There he was. Shigure Sohma. Dressed in his gray-ish robe with a newspaper in his hands. He looked at me with a questioning face.

I practically exploded from excitement and fear. _OH MY GOSH! _

End of Chapter 2

**Yay finally done with this chapter! Sorry I took so long to update… I had a couple of tests in the past 2 weeks, so I was busy studying -.-**

**So what do you think? This chapter was more like, to get things cleared up, sorta. Hehe. I hope you liked it, and chapter 3 will be coming out soon! 'Till then, Byebyee :D**


	3. Different

**Chapter 3! I was really excited for this chapter, so I was writing it the entire day. Enjoy!**

****And, I do NOT own Fruits Basket or anything, except for Sara and Genie. THEY'RE MINE! MUAHAHHA! :D**

_Recap: _

"_My word…" I gasped and looked up to see the source of the voice. "Do my eyes deceive me, or is there a young girl standing on my porch?" _

_There he was. Shigure Sohma. Dressed in his gray-ish robe with a newspaper in his hands. He looked at me with a questioning face._

_I practically exploded from excitement and fear. OH MY GOSH!_

Chapter 3: Different

"UHHH…HI! I UM…" I was at a loss of words. I had to make a good impression! _Inhale, Exhale. Calm down. _"Uh.. I'm sorry to have bothered you. I was just looking at these" I pointed a finger down. "Jyunishii thingies." I mentally slapped myself for my stupidity. _Thingies? REALLY?! -.-_

"Ahh, yes. I had just set them out to dry. Silly little things. I'm surprised that you found them attractive…" Shigure waved a hand up and down, as if he was a master artist, brushing off a small compliment.

"Hmm…" I agreed, keeping my eyes glued to the figurines. "But… there's no Neko?"

"Neko…? Oh! I suppose you are referring to the old Chinese Zodiac tale?" Shigure questioned. Finally looking up at him, I replied "Yes. My mother used to tell it to me when I was younger. I have always loved both the Cat and the Rat from the story." I started. Shigure looked straight into my eyes. I couldn't read the expression on his face. _What is he thinking right now? Does he think I'm strange? Or boring?_

I decided to keep talking to see where things went. "I liked the cat because I felt sorry for him. I don't think the rat should have done that. And, could only imagine what it felt like, to be shunned, from everyone else. It's terrible."

"Hmm.. how interesting… I wonder what he'll say when he hears he's got a fan.." Shigure chuckled. I wasn't going to ask who "he" was, since I already knew Shigure was talking about Kyo.

"The rat is another one of my favorites. He was so smart, and witty, and everyone loved him. He always came first. I wanted… I wanted to be like him." Which was true. I, for some reason, always felt like I was never loved, and that I wasn't good enough. I truly am blind. I know that I have many good things, but I can't help but get negative feelings.

"Well! How interesting!" Shigure perked up, and changed the topic. "Oh! Almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm Shigure Sohma. And you are?" "I'm Sara." I simply replied. There was a short awkward silence.

"You are the year of the dog, yes?" I nodded my head in response. "Ohh… no wonder I felt so…" BANG. Shigure rubbed his head. "Ow Yuki!" He exclaimed.

I gasped and looked up. _YUKI! _My eyes widened, and I quickly stood up.

"Sorry about my cousin… He's not very mature…" Yuki began.

_Keep cool. First Impression! First Impression! _My thoughts reminded me over and over again. "Uh, no don't worry. It's okay." I held out my hand. "Hi! I'm Sarika Tamura… but most people just call me Sara." Yuki hesitated, but lightly shook my hand anyway.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Yuki Sohma." I smiled at him. Then I did something unexpected. "Woah! Your hair is SO COOL!" I exclaimed. I reached my hand up and ruffled Yuki's hair. "Is it naturally this color?" I examined it closely, and then pulled my hand away, waiting for his response.

I noticed Yuki turn a light shade of pink. He looked down. "Uhh… yea…" He was shy. So I had to be the opposite. That's easy, I was already bold, so it wasn't too much work.

"That's AWESOME! Purple is like, my FAVORITE color!" I smiled brightly, and gazed into his purple eyes. When he returned the action and saw my eyes, he let out a small gasp.

**Yuki POV**

I heard myself gasp. I don't know why I did it… but after looking into the girl's eyes, I felt, strange. A feeling that I had never felt before. Her eyes… they were just so… what's the word? Is there a word?

I stared for what seemed like a long time.

A deep shade of green, so lush, I hadn't seen anything like them before. They caught my attention. I gazed at her eyes some more. I had to take it all in. I just couldn't look away. They were… almost comforting, reminding me of my secret base. Someplace where I could truly be at peace. The dark green, it was so inviting.

I was so obsessed with her eyes, that I hadn't noticed how close I was standing. I quickly regained my senses and stepped a foot away. My face was surely turning crimson right now. I kept my head down to try and hide it.

"Oooooh… what's this I see?" Shigure chuckled at the sight of the tomato faced teens. "Yuki, why were you so interested in Sara's eyes? Did you find them… BEAUTIFUL?" I felt like slapping the dumb dog. So I did. "Sara! Help me! Yuki's being mean again!" Shigure whined.

"Shut Up!" I couldn't stand that idiot. Calming down a bit, I noticed that Sarika was wearing a Kaibara High uniform.

"So Miss Tamura, you go to Kaibara High too?" _How come I haven't seen her before…?_

"Well yea, actually, today's my first day. I kinda got lost…" She quietly replied.

"Oh, I see. Well, would you like to… uh… walk to school… with… me?" I wasn't sure why I had so much trouble saying that. _What's wrong with me today?_

"Sure! Sounds great! Let's go…" She took my hand and we went out the door. "Bye Shigure!" She yelled back, smiling.

I looked down at my hand, and noticed our fingers entwined together. Sarika must have noticed a strange expression on my face, and let go of my hand.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." She sweetly said.

"Oh, it's alright, Miss Tamura. I don't mind."She looked at me with a shocked expression. _Why did I say that last part out loud?!_

"Then, in that case.." She took my hand again and smiled up at me. I smiled back. We continued walking through the woods with our hands together. She didn't seem to mind, and neither did I. My eyes found a way to her face, and I decided to observe her. She seemed so fascinated by her surroundings. She had a distant dreamy look in her eyes. I smiled inwardly. She was so interesting.

_Wow. I'm really screwed up today. When did I start to notice these little things? But, this girl, she's got something about her. I don't really know what, or how I feel about it. She's… she's… different. And, I think I like it._

End of Chapter 3

**Whew. Finally done with chapter 3! I really like this chapter. I find it cute ^-^**

**Thanks for the reviews and stuff :) And, if you're reading my story, don't forget to review/favorite and all that… and tell me if you like my writing. I want to make sure that people understand what's going on, so if you didn't understand something I could clear it up for you. I hope you liked it! Byebyee!**


	4. First Day of School

**OMG I AM THE WORST PERSON ALIVE…! This was supposed to be up like.. a looooonngg time ago, but I was too lazy :\ Murder me, poison me, anything's fine. I deserve it -.-**

**Anyway, here's chapter 4! Enjoy! ^-^**

***I don't own anything, except for Sara and Genie. And, the story is usually always in Sara's POV unless I mention otherwise.**

_RECAP- (Yuki POV)_

_Wow. I'm really screwed up today. When did I start to notice these little things? But, this girl, she's got something about her. I don't really know what, or how I feel about it. She's… she's… different. And, I think I like it._

Chapter 4- First day of School

(Sara POV)

Yuki and I were almost out of the woods. I could faintly see the road leading to the outside world. Shigure's house was so hidden from everything, it really was as if his house and the forest were part of another world.

I felt a little bored of the silence. There weren't many birds or bees chirping, which was unusual. So I decided to hum. It was a random tune, but still, I had managed to catch my new friend's attention.

I turned my head to the side, to find Yuki staring at me. I blushed and broke eye contact. I looked straight ahead and saw that we were out of the woods.

It was a silent walk to school. With our hands still entwined together, we crossed the streets and eventually reached our destination. Kaibara High was like any other high school. It looked just like it did in the anime. "Wow! I can't believe I'm going to school here!" Yuki looked at me with an awkward expression. "Is it really that amusing? I always found it kind of dull." He admitted. I shrugged.

"Uh, Miss Tamura?" Yuki's eyes darted left and right, as if he was looking for someone. "What's wrong Yuki?" I watched his movements carefully. What was he afraid of? "Since we're at school, I mean, I don't want to offend you in anyway… it's if…_somebody_ sees us…" He wasn't able to finish, and just then my hand slipped away from Yuki's and I was surrounded by 3 girls with a mean look on their face.

"Who are you and why are you taking away our prince?!" The one with the ponytails pouted.

"I was.. uh…"

"I've never seen you around before"

"Yea who is she?" One girl whispered to the other.

"Well actually.."

"So what are you like Prince Yuki's girlfriend?"

"She better not be!"

I blushed and tried to tell them that he was just a friend. _Damn these fan club girls are so annoying! _ I pushed through them and stood by Yuki's side. The girls just looked at me with a shocked expression. "Stay away from our Prince you foreigner!" The 3 said in unison. Ignoring them, I turned to face Yuki. "Let's go?" I asked. "Sure." He smiled.

We walked away from the fan club girls. I looked over my shoulder and saw them with their hands on their hips, glaring at me. It was as if they were trying to burn a hole right through the back of my head. I smirked and faced forward.

"I'm so sorry Miss Tamura. I should've told you earlier" His voice was coated with guilt. "Oh it's no problem, really! I couldn't blame you, we just met anyway!" I grinned. "Come on, let's go to class. I'll show you the way." I followed Yuki, observing everything about him. His walk was so graceful, and his posture was so perfect. It was as if he really was a prince, all prim and proper, and especially good looking.

We reached a door with the sign "1-D" on the front. Entering, everyone stopped to stare at us. Yuki took his normal seat. In the silence, I consciously walked up to the teacher's desk.

"Uhh.. Hi" I said nervously.

"Hello there. You must be the new student, Sarika Tamura, am I right?"

"Yea. That's me!" I Smiled.

"Good, now why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" She gave me a bright smile.

"Um, okay" I turned to face the class. There were 5 rows of 5 desks each. Everyone was patiently waiting to learn about "the new girl"

"Hi! I'm Sarika Tamura, age can just call me Sara. I'm from the United States. Uhh.. let's see.. I like to sing and draw, and I love music. My favorite subject is science. And... I really like the color purple. Any questions?"

I was surprised to see a couple of hands shoot up. I pointed to a girl with short black hair. "Are you Japanese?" She asked. "Well, actually, I'm half Japanese and half Indian… pretty interesting huh?" I giggled. It wasn't an everyday combination to see someone half Indian and half Japanese. I pointed to another boy with an eager expression on his face. "You're hot" He replied sheepishly. "Haha, thanks!" I winked at him. Another boy piped up "Are you single?" I laughed. "Yes I am." This class was pretty fun! I was bound to make some good friends here.

"Alright, thank you Sarika. You may take a seat wherever you like." The teacher motioned with her hands. I walked down the aisle and found an empty desk next to a brunette. I didn't really see who it was, but I didn't care anyway. I sat down and put my bag to the side of my desk. I looked up to see Yuki smiling at me from his desk. I smiled back.

"Hi!" I jumped at the sound of the girl's voice. I turned to face her. "Oh. Hi!" I cheerfully said. I took a closer look at her. Long brown hair, blue eyes. She looked familiar. Wait.. is that..

"I'm Tohru Honda! It's so nice to meet you!" She exclaimed. _Tohru Honda! I knew it! How did I not realize before? _"Nice to meet you too!" I stuck out my hand and shook hers.

"Okay class, take out your notebooks and pay attention to this presentation. I'm also giving you this handout.." The teacher began. I wasn't even listening; I was too excited to be! Luckily I chose the window seat. I stared at the crisp blue sky. Everything felt so right, and it was all going good! A small smile formed on my face. _Wow.. my first day of school! This is so much fun! I even got a seat next to Tohru Honda! But… I'm still so confused. I'll have to ask Genie once school is over. I just hope I don't mess anything up! _

**I know I know… such a long wait for a short chapter. I'm really sorry. Again. And I'll try to post Chapter 5 sooner… Till then, Byeee ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellooo peopleee. I'm back! (a lot faster this time) Thanks for the reviews/favs/follows! I really appreciate it :D Enjoy chapter 5!**

***I do not own any characters except for Sara and Genie. (Wow I seriously have to make these disclaimers more interesting…)**

_RECAP-(Sara POV)_

I stared at the crisp blue sky. Everything felt so right, and it was all going good! A small smile formed on my face._ Wow.. my first day of school! This is so much fun! I even got a seat next to Tohru Honda! But… I'm still so confused. I'll have to ask Genie once school is over. I just hope I don't mess anything up! _

Chapter 5- I can't really think of a good name for this chapter :3 

The last bell before lunch rang, and the entire class squished their way through the classroom door. I waited outside the door for Yuki, because I didn't really know what we were supposed to do now. Just then I spotted Tohru. "Tohru! Tohru Honda!" I called. She spun around and tried to locate the source of the voice through the bustling crowd. I caught up to her and waved.

"Hi Sara!" She gave be a bright smile. Before I could say hello back to her, 2 girls, a tall blonde and a goth girl with a serious expression, came up behind Tohru. It only took me 2 seconds to find out who they were.

"Tohru, let's go for lunch…" Hana spoke. "Okay, sure! But, first I want to introduce you to my new friend. Hana, Uo, this is Sarika Tamura. She's in my class this year." Tohru told them. Hana and Uo took a good look at me, from head to toe. "Hi! I'm Sarika, but you can just call me Sara." I held my hand out to Uo first. She shook it and then smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Arisa Uotani, but you can call me whatever the heck you want. Though, I do prefer Uo." I giggled.

"And I'm Saki Hanajima, though mostly everyone calls me Hana, or the psychic chick." Hana's smooth, robotic tone gave me chills up and down my back. She really did have a strange effect on people. "Pleasure." I replied with a grin.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" Tohru asked.

"Yea sure, that'd be great!" I gave a thumbs up. "Can I bring my other friend along too?"

"Why not? Any friend of yours is a friend of ours" Uo replied.

Just as I was about to thank her, I heard a voice from behind me. "Miss Tamura! There you are! I thought you had gotten lost…" Yuki ran up to the 4 of us. "Oh, sorry Yuki! I was just talking to my new friends!" I turned to face them again, and saw that Tohru and Uo were both shocked. I'm not sure if Hana was shocked as well, since she always had on the same expression.

"What's wrong guys?" I tilted my head to the side. What were they so surprised about? Uo pulled me to the side, out of Yuki's hearing range. "You're friends with the _prince_?!" She yelled in a whisper. I shrugged. "Yea, I guess.. so what?" I didn't understand what was so bad about that. "You realize that EVERY girl in school tries to befriend the prince… only to be pushed away. But, you... you actually managed to become his friend on the first day of school! Every girl will be jealous of you, especially that fan club!" Uo explained. Tohru nodded in agreement. I looked back over my shoulder at Yuki, who was a little far away from us. His hands were shoved deep in his pockets, and he was looking up at the celling, waiting for our "private conversation" to be over. I turned to face my 3 new friends again. "Well… it's too bad if every girl gets jealous of me. I'm not going to lose a friend just cause of some stupid fan club. They can do whatever the hell they want. I don't give a shit." I replied casually, waving my hand up and down (kinda like Shigure does all the time) I spun on my heels and walked back to Yuki. "C'mon you guys. I'm STARVING!" Yuki and I walked ahead. Faintly, I could hear Uo whispering something to Hana and Tohru, though I wasn't sure what they were saying.

"She's strong, and confident. It's like she completely doesn't care about anyone else's opinion. I like her!" Uo said. "Hmm.. she is. Her electric signals are quite different from most others. There's something special about that girl." Hana replied. Tohru giggled. "I like her too!"

~~After School~~

"Bye Tohru! Bye Uo! Bye Hana!" I yelled. "Bye!" Tohru yelled back. Uo waved and Hana just had a faint smile visible on her face. I laughed and turned around, then continued walking in the opposite direction as the other 3. Towards home. I walked down the street. The noises of Kaibara high soon began to disappear, and the only thing that could be heard was a choir of birds and insects. And then in the silence, I heard a faint voice.

I stopped and listened. Nope. I didn't hear anything. I continued walking when I heard the voice again, and it seemed to be calling my name. I stopped and looked over my shoulder, and saw someone approaching me.

**Yuki POV**

Panting, I finally reached her. "Miss Tamura. I was so worried." I took a couple of deep breaths. "It's so difficult to catch up to you! I must have easily lost a pound or two today." I chuckled. "Oh! I'm sorry!" She nervously laughed, twisting a lock of her blue streaked hair. We continued walking down the street. I stared up at the sky.

We had almost reached the forest path. "So, can I walk you home? You live nearby, don't you?" I asked. She inhaled sharply, before hesitating to reply. "Uhh.. well actually.. I just remembered I have to go to the library to do some research for my homework. Silly me!" She lightly face palmed herself and chuckled. I looked at her with a confused sort of face. "Well, bye then!" She smiled and quickly walked back down the road from which we had come from.

I didn't know what to do. I stood there in the middle of the street and watched her until she became a tiny speck and disappeared around the corner. Even after she had left I stood there, looking in the direction she had gone.

_Oh well. She had homework, I can't do anything about that… But why did she just leave so suddenly? It's as if she didn't _want _me to walk her home. Did she not want to be around me? Maybe she became fed up with me following her around all day and telling her where to go. She does seem like a free spirit, like someone who needs to be independent to survive. Maybe I did annoy her. _ I almost tripped on a rock and fell over. Looking around I noticed I had somehow reached my secret base. I didn't even realize I was walking…

I sat down in the soft green grass. Looking down and picking at random strands of grass, my thoughts resumed.

_I thought for sure I would've made a friend. I tried to be as nice as I could.. and she seemed very friendly towards me in the morning. All I was trying to do was give her the same back. Maybe I overdid it. _I sighed. Would there ever be anyone who would understand me? _Face it Yuki. It's never going to happen. You'll be stuck all by yourself for the rest of your life. _My thoughts were correct. No matter how good looking or smart or skilled you are, it's never any use unless you have a real true friend. _That's all I want right now. Someone who will always be by my side. Who will understand my feelings. _

"You're so selfish Yuki. Always thinking about yourself." I mumbled to myself. I stood up and angrily grabbed my bag. I headed straight for home. I just needed something else to do right now. Maybe I could do some homework or something to get my mind off this.

I pushed the front door open, only to find that dumb dog in my way with that idiotic smile of his plastered across his face. "Yuki! Where were you I was so worried and alone!" He dramatically cried. "Leave me alone." I shoved him aside and stomped up the stairs and slammed my room door shut.

"My my… someone's in a horrible mood…" Shigure wondered aloud. He shrugged and continued reading his newspaper.

I plopped onto my bed, forgetting to take off my shoes. Who cares about shoes, I was too busy to worry about them. In fact, I don't care about ANYTHING right now. "Urghh!" I kicked over my small metal trash can, and crumpled pieces of paper and a juice box fell out of it. _Control Yuki! You're turning into Kyo! _I made a face. "How could even COMPARE me with that stupid cat!" I yelled at my brain. _All I need is a good rest. Then, once I wake up, everything would be forgotten and things would return back to normal._ I kicked of my shoes and went under the covers. _At least, I hope so…_

And before I knew it, I had drifted off into sleep.

**Well.. .that was chapter 5! I hope you liked it! I'm already working on chapter 6, but I don't know how soon it's gonna be up… I have tests the ENTIRE month... and then I have my half yearly exams in December :\ But I'll try and write as much as I can in my free time when I'm not studying.**

**Please R&R! I'd really like that. Bye for now! ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aghhhhh I'm a terrible terrible TERRIBLE person -.- I would've finished this chapter a looong time ago, and updated.. but I didn't have time AT ALL. (and I was also kinda lazy..hehe)**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh btw, I changed my pen-name :)**

***Disclaimer- I don't own Fruits Basket**

Chapter 6- I can't think of a name for this chapter either x)

**Sara POV**

_Ahh.. what a long day._ I trudged back to my tent. The sun had just begun to set, yet I was still so tired. I unzipped my tent and took off my shoes. I yawned, laying on my bed of sheets, and thinking about the day. School was great! And it was awesome meeting Tohru, Uo, and Hana.

Then suddenly I remembered that I had to find genie. I changed out of my uniform into a t-shirt, shorts, and my favorite blue converse, and headed out to look for genie.

"Genie? Genie?" I called. I got no response. He was supposed to be my personal genie, where is he when I need him? There was a slight breeze, which made me shiver a bit. It was getting cold out already.

I started kicking some rocks for fun, when I found a strange rock next to a large pine tree. It was about the size of a quarter. I picked it up and examined it. It was smooth, flat, and the most interesting shade of blue. It was really cool, so I decided to keep it.

The sky turned an evening purple, and the moon came into sight. I gave up on my search for Genie, and headed straight for my tent. I was pretty far into the woods, but luckily I had a good sense of direction.

By the time I reached my tent, there were little fireflies glowing everywhere. I went into my tent again and changed into my PJ's. And that's when I heard a poof. I froze. _Dammit.. that sounded a lot like a zodiac transformation… what if someone found the tent?!_

Curiously, I opened my tent. I squinted my eyes to see through the smoke. A small figure floated towards me. "Genie! Where were you? I was loo-" I paused, and noticed his outfit. He was wearing black today. A black leather jacket, black boots studded with little rhinestones, and a bund of jewelry. "Genie… what happened?" I looked up at his face. His expression was dull, and his hair was white from the top and black at the roots. One of his ears was pierced as well. "You look like…"

"I'm cosplaying as Haru Sohma. Do you like it?" He spun around in the air, showing me his complete outfit. Even his voice sounded like Hatsuharu's, all dull and un-interested. _Great. First I have a genie… now I have a COSPLAYING genie. _I laughed. "Yea! It looks good on you!" Genie chuckled and floated into my tent.

"Genie, I need to know how I can find you…" He looked up at me. "Oh right. You know the little rock you just found? You can use that to find me." He picked up the rock and turned it into a small charm. Then he attached it to a thin chain, and handed it to me. "Here. Don't lose it." He laughed. _He's acting so different today. Maybe he was just nervous the first time we met_. I scoffed. "I'm not _that _irresponsible, ya know." I put the chain around my neck.

"So… you wanted to see me right?" He asked.

"Oh right. I need to know more about.. er.. myself." I adjusted my sitting position. "If I'm gonna fit in here, I'm probably going to have to tell people a bit about my past." Genie nodded in agreement. "Right. So I'll tell you the basics." He started searching through that little notebook of his.

"I need to know how my parents died, and why I've come to Japan. Genie… who am I? I'm so confused.." Genie stopped searching in his notebook for a second. He looked straight into my eyes, and said "Listen. All of this… is very real. It's not 'another life' that you're living here. So whatever I'm about to tell you.. is what has REALLY happened to you." His expression was serious. "Wait. So this means that… the life that I was living before… is all gone? My parents, they're actually… they're not… alive anymore?" My head was down and my eyes were fixed on my lap. Genie sighed, and nodded.

I was silent for a moment. Then I straightened up, and took a deep breath. "Right, so… what is my past?" Genie cleared his throat. "Well, you couldn't really call it a long story, but, here it goes." He looked at his notebook at started reading.

~~The next Morning~~

**Yuki POV**

I trudged down the stairs, my eyes were barely half open. "Good morning Yuki! How did you sleep?" I looked up to see the perverted dog in front of my face with a stupid smile on.

I groaned and pushed him aside, and sleepily sat down at the table. I was in a terrible mood today and I didn't know why.

I was just pissed off.

"What would you like for breakfast?" I said nothing. Instead, I lay my head down on the table and nearly dozed off again. "Hey, I wonder if we'll see that cute high school girl again today, right Yuki?"

My head shot up faster than light. My eyes were completely open now.

"What was her name again? Sa.. Saki.."

"Sarika. Her name was Sarika." My eyes were glued on the view outside.

"Oh. That's right. How is she doing?"

_Stupid dog! Why does he care?! _

"She's FINE!" I said out of pure annoyance. I hadn't even bothered to comb my hair. I just picked up my bag and walked out of the house.

**Sara POV**

When I reached school, I was surprised to find Tohru, Uo and Hana waiting at the front gates.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"We've been waiting for you, silly!" Uo laughed.

"Waiting for me?" I questioned.

"We always wait for each other in the morning so that we can all walk to class together. And so today, we decided to wait for you too!" Tohru cheerfully exclaimed.

"That's really nice of you guys! Thanks!" I smiled and the 4 of us walked towards the doors.

"Hey have any of you seen Yuki today?"

"Mm.. nope. I wonder if he's at school today…" Replied Uo.

"Oh, okay."

"Well, we're here. See ya at lunch!" Uo and Hana waved goodbye to us, and headed inside their class.

Just then, I saw a head of shaggy purple hair.

"Hey, Tohru, you can go to class without me, I'll be there in a sec, ok?" She smiled and nodded, and entered the classroom.

I walked down the hallway towards the prince's locker. "Yuki!" He looked up. "What's up?" I smiled at him. He didn't reply. "Hey.. is everything okay?" I asked with concern.

"Yea, absolutely. No problem at all." His smile was fake. _You're a terrible liar Yuki… _

"So wanna sit together in lunch today?" He shut his locker door close. "Uhh.. sure. I'd love to." He said simply, and walked ahead of me and into the classroom. _Geez… why is he so upset today? Was it something I did?_

I went in and and sat down right when the bell rang. I looked over at Tohru. She was taking out her notebook and pen. I decided to do the same. Class was nothing special, I already knew more than what our teacher was teaching us anyway. I went from one lesson to the next, and at lunch, Yuki seemed to be lost in his own world. I decided to leave him alone for now. Pretty soon, it was time to go home.

_End of the day already! Time to go home.. I mean… to my tent. Which reminds me.. there's something really important that I have to do today._

~~Walking home from school~~

(Yuki POV)

"Yuki! Yuki, wait up!" I hear a familiar voice call. She catches up with me and slows down a little. "Hey, Can I talk to you?" She looks up at me. I nod my head.

"Well, I wanna apologize for yesterday. You were walking me home and I just left. You must have felt really bad, so I'm sorry…" She looks down. My eyes widen a little and I feel a small smile creeping onto my lips. "Oh, it's no problem. You had homework to do." She looks up at me with a guilty expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Yuki… there's something else I need to tell you…"

"Okay, what is it?"

"I.. didn't actually have homework yesterday… that was a lie." She frowned.

"So you really didn't want me to walk you home…"

"No! I mean, I wanted you to walk me home, but…" She sighed "you know what, let me just show you."

She took my hand and led me down the road and into the forest.

**Done with chapter 6! What did you think? I think I'm dragging the whole story a bit… so from the next chapter I'll try not to go so slow ^-^ Well yea, that's about it! Make sure you R&R! I'd love to hear your thoughts! Bye for now :D**


	7. The Truth

**Hello! Im back with another chapter!**

**Sara: Well, whaddya know, shes not dead! *rolls eyes***

**Me: Yea.. sorry about the terribly long wait. I figured winter break would be a great opportunity to write some more, but stuff happened and I was basically busy the WHOLE time. And to be honest I was reeeealllyyy looking forward to writing this chapter, but I didn't have any time.**

**Sara: Shes not kidding, she was actually really busy**

**Me: Oh yea and thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/faved(is that a word?) my story! It really means a lot to me! So anyway, here's chapter 7! Enjoy! :D**

**Sara: MissAquarius doesn't own Fruits Basket.**

_RECAP:_

_(Yuki POV)_

"_Yuki! Yuki, wait up!" I hear a familiar voice call. She catches up with me and slows down a little. "Hey, Can I talk to you?" She looks up at me. I nod my head. _

"_Well, I wanna apologize for yesterday. You were walking me home and I just left. You must have felt really bad, so I'm sorry…" She looks down. My eyes widen a little and I feel a small smile creeping onto my lips. "Oh, it's no problem. You had homework to do." She looks up at me with a guilty expression. _

"_What's wrong?" _

"_Yuki… there's something else I need to tell you…"_

"_Okay, what is it?"_

"_I.. didn't actually have homework yesterday… that was a lie." She frowned._

"_So you really didn't want me to walk you home…"_

"_No! I mean, I wanted you to walk me home, but…" She sighed "you know what, let me just show you."_

_She took my hand and led me down the road and into the forest._

Chapter 7: The truth (if you haven't noticed yet, I suck at chapter names -.- )

(Sara POV)

My heart was beating so hard it felt like it was about to explode. I couldn't believe I was actually about to tell Yuki the truth! Would he still accept me? Would we still be friends?

Just a few feet left and I would be facing probably the most awkward situation of my life. I felt so shaky I could barely walk. I came to a sudden stop, and Yuki, who was walking behind me, looked all around and examined the small clearing in the forest.

"So, where are we, Miss Tamura?" Yuki returned his attention to me. Of course, being as stupid as I was, I hadn't thought of what exactly I was going to do or say once we reached my tent. I froze in my spot.

"I.. ah.. well… you see…" I started nervously, fiddling with my skirt. "This…" I pointed a finger to the tent, "is where I.. um.. live?" I could feel my face getting hot and I immediately covered it with my hands. _How embarrassing! I can't believe I'm actually telling the prince my stupid and sad story! He's probably gonna think I'm some poor helpless girl, and won't ever wanna see me again! _ See? Sometimes that little voice inside my head didn't really help me out at all.

I peeked up at Yuki's face. What was he going to think? His expression was a little confused, and then he turned to face me.

"Miss Tamura… is this really where you… live?" He asked a little worriedly. I didn't really trust my voice at the moment, so all I did was nod my head yes. "But why?" I was still looking down at my feet. Yuki took me by the wrist and we sat down on a large flat rock.

"You can tell me, if it'd make you feel any better." He smiled his genuine princely smile. I blushed and looked down at my lap. "It's kind of a long story. I moved to Japan to live with my grandmother, and I was with her the entire summer. Then, one day, she had come to know that her son-in-law was terribly ill. She told me that she would have to leave Japan for around two weeks to go visit him. She offered me to come with her, but I refused. I mean, I couldn't have used her money for a plane ticket to go visit someone I barely knew. So I told her that it was alright and that I could stay at one of my friend's house, although I didn't actually any friends here in Japan, but I didn't tell her that. She agreed and left the next day." I snuck a peek at Yuki, who looked like he was absorbing everything I was telling him. I continued.

"Since I really had nowhere to go and I couldn't afford to stay in a hotel room for 2 weeks, I decided to live out on my own. I mean, I was old enough anyway! So I set up camp here!" I beamed. Yuki sweat-dropped as he looked over my shoulder at my small orange tent.

"Well, that's my story." I looked down. "Please don't tell anyone!" I begged. "It would be terrible if anyone found out, and you're the only person that knows. I trust you Yuki, and I really mean it." I softly smiled and looked at him. He looked a little surprised, and smiled back.

"I promise I won't tell a soul." He smiled back at me. I shivered. Not only because of his breath taking smile, but also because it was already dark out and it was getting cold.

"It's getting a little cold, isn't it?" Yuki stated, noticing my shiver. "Why don't we walk back to my house? I'm sure it's a lot warmer there than here." Yuki said. "Okay! Sounds good to me!" I grinned as we started walking towards Yuki's house.

(Yuki POV)

I opened the front door, and gestured for Miss Tamura to walk inside first. She thanked me and went inside. I followed after and shut the door behind me. "Tadaima." I said to no one in particular. I took of my shoes and neatly kept them aside. I noticed that Miss Tamura was observing me carefully and doing the same thing as I was. "In Japan, we take off our shoes at the front door. It's a custom." I looked at her and smiled. "Oh." She said. "Well, in America most people- and by most people I mean me- walk into their house with their shoes on and usually take them off in their rooms and shove it into their closets." **(A/N: Yea, I do that sometimes ^^; )**She grinned. I couldn't help but smile more. And then, that smile disappeared.

"YUKI! YOU'RE HOME! HOW WAS YOUR DAY?!" Shigure yelled and ran up to me. I facepalmed. Just then, Miss Tamura appeared from behind me, which made Shigure stop running and yelling like an idiot.

"Ah! Sarika! It's so wonderful to see you again!" He grinned and shook my hand. "My my Yuki, I didn't expect this from you at this age! Bringing young, sweet high school girls home an-" I slapped him, _hard. _He lost balance and fell backwards. I looked over at Miss Tamura, who stood there frozen, not knowing what to do. I was just about to apologize when that perverted dog opened his good for nothing mouth again.

"Sara-Chan, what brings my little flower here at this time of night?" he had a smirk on his face. I clenched my fist. _Sara-Chan?! What's with that suffix?! And since when did she become "his little flower" ?! _I clenched my fists."Is Yuki your first boyfriend? I highly doubt that, pretty girl like you must be having tons of guys falling at her feet." Shigure inched closer. "um.. Yuki's not actually my-" She wasn't able to finish. This time, I punched Shigure in the gut. He was sent flying to the other side of the room.

(Sara POV)

I sweat dropped. Seeing the Sohma's fight like this in real life is actually a lot more terrifying than watching it in an anime. I guess I can understand why Tohru was so paranoid all the time.

I watched as Shigure got up shakily and hobbled out of the hallway. I turned to face Yuki, who still had a dark aura around him. "Ah.. Yuki?" I nervously called.

"Oh, Sorry about that, Miss Tamura." He said in his usual soft voice. "He gets on my nerves. Why don't we sit somewhere else?" He led me out onto the back porch.

"So, I'd like to talk a little bit more about today, namely, where you're staying. Is that okay?" Yuki asked. He was sitting down, with his legs dangling down from the porch. Well, they weren't really dangling, he was too much of a prince to be childishly swinging around his legs. "Here, sit down." He patted the spot next to him. So I sat.

"So as I was saying-" He began.

"Please let me stay!" I exclaimed suddenly. "It's only for two weeks. I promise I'll be outta there in no time!"

"Well, that's not really a decision I could make. You see, this entire forest is Sohma Property." He explained.

"Wow! That's awesome!" I pretended as if I didn't know that already. "But, I promise I won't mess up the place. Please let me stay there I've got nowhere else to go!" I pleaded.

Yuki looked down, as if there was nothing he could do about it. He quickly stood up, and told me that he would be back in a minute. I nodded and he went inside. I was left by myself on the porch, staring at the forest, when I heard a rustling noise. I froze.

Silence.

There it was again! I squinted my eyes to see through the darkness. There was something in the trees. And it wasn't just a small bird or something. It was a really BIG something. I panicked. What if it was one of those perverts that Shigure would often warn Tohru about in the anime?!

Then I saw two eyes glaring at me from the highest branch of a nearby tree. I shrieked and ran inside, only to trip on, god knows what, and the last thing I saw and felt were two arms reaching out to catch me.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUNNN! Chapter 7's finished! I would've written more, but then I decided to save it for chapter 8. Anyways, how did you guys like it? This was btw, my very first, failure of an attempt at a…um.. cliffhanger? If you could call it that ^^; Eh, I'll get better at it with time.**

**Sara: Make sure you review/follow/favorite! It would mean the world to MissAquarius!**

**Me: Yea! Make sure you guys do that :P I know this chapter was kinda short, but I promise I'll make up for it! ByeByeee :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey hey! I'm back!**

**I know, I didn't update quickly this time either.. :\**

**Sara: When DO you ever update quickly…**

**Me: True… anyway, I have an excuse… Last Monday was my Birthday! (Feb 11****th****) Wooooooo!**

**Sara: That means it was my birthday too :P**

**Me: (im totally not creative with characters, just to let you know. I mean, I couldn't even think of a BIRTHDAY for Sara…)**

**Sara: ….**

**Me: Anyway.. I turned 14! Lol how old did ya think I was exactly? x) So im still stuck in middle school btw.. 8****th**** grade *sigh***

**Sara: Um… can we start now?**

**Me: Sure. ON WITH CHAPTER 8! =D**

**Sara: MissAquarius does not own Fruits Basket**

_RECAP:_

_I was left by myself on the porch, staring at the forest, when I heard a rustling noise. I froze._

_Silence._

_There it was again! I squinted my eyes to see through the darkness. There was something in the trees. And it wasn't just a small bird or something. It was a really BIG something. I panicked. What if it was one of those perverts that Shigure would often warn Tohru about in the anime?!_

_Then I saw two eyes glaring at me from the highest branch of a nearby tree. I shrieked and ran inside, only to trip on, god knows what, and the last thing I saw and felt were two arms reaching out to catch me._

Chapter 8-

(Sara POV)

My eyes slowly fluttered open. I was looking up at a ceiling. _Where am i?_ I noticed that I was under a blanket. I lifted myself up, only to fall back down. "Oww.." I mumbled. My head hurt so bad.

I was in a room. A dark room. But bright enough to help me see the furniture inside.

Outside the door, I could hear faint voices, of 2 men. I listened in, and realized that the 2 men were Yuki and Shigure.

"Well, what do we do?" Said one boy's voice softly. I figured it was Yuki.

"Im not sure. Her tents been destroyed, and she doesn't have any of her stuff." Said Shigure.

_Wait.. WHAT?! My tents been DESTROYED?! How does Shigure even KNOW?! He wasn't supposed to!_

I felt a tear drop go down the side of my face. My tent was gone? And now I don't have any of my things? Worst of all, Shigure KNOWS?! I told Yuki not to tell! Why would he do this?!

Suddenly I heard the door slide open. I pretended to be asleep. I could hear footsteps approaching me. Whoever it was knelt down on the floor next to where I was and started to whisper something.

"Im so, so sorry Miss Tamura. I didn't mean to tell Shigure about your circumstances, but it was terrible, and I just felt that it wasn't right. Please forgive me…" Yuki whispered. I slowly opened my eyes, to see the purple headed boy looking straight at me. He was shocked to find out that I was awake.

"Miss Tamura! Are you feeling any better?" His cheeks were red with embarrassment but his eyes were filled with concern. "Yuki, what happened?" I slowly lifted myself up again, and the throbbing in my head had decreased too. Still, I put a hand on my head to make sure I wouldn't get dizzy.

I looked at him, still waiting for a response. "Well, you accidently tripped and passed out, so we kept you here for the night." I looked over at the clock that was hung on the wall. "3:30 am?! How long have you guys been up?!" I worried. I hope they at least managed to get some sleep, especially since tomorrow was a school day.

"Well, Shigure managed to catch an hour or so of sleep, but I've been up ever since you fainted." Yuki looked to the ground. His cheeks were tinted a light pink. "I'm sorry, I was just so worried." I blushed. "No, I'm sorry. I should have watched where I was going, and because of me, you haven't gotten any sleep!" Yuki smiled at me. "Oh don't worry, I wasn't sleepy anyway."

Just then, Shigure walked in. "Ah Sara-chan, im afraid there have been some issues, and you're going to need another place to stay…" I looked up at him with wide eyes, anticipating what he was going to say next.

"So I called Akito, the head of the Sohma family, and he's given me permission to let you stay here." My brain literally exploded. I was so overwhelmed I couldn't even think straight. I was seriously going to be living at Shigure's house?! That was a LOT easier to accomplish than I thought it would be.

(Yuki POV)

I couldn't even begin to register what the perverted dog just said. _Akito _had given permission to let Miss Tamura stay? That's not like him at all. There's definitely some sort of catch to this…

"Thank you SO much! I was really worried after I found out that I had nowhere to go again… Are you sure you're okay with me staying here?" She questioned. "Oh it's no problem. We'd love to have you stay here, and we wouldn't mind at all." I politely confirmed. She smiled back at me.

"Oh really Yuki?" Shigure raised up one eyebrow. "that sentence was a bit suspicious now wasn't it…" That idiot. It took all the strength I had not to hit him. "Would you please stop making your disgusting comments? If you haven't noticed, we now have a LADY staying at our house, and you better treat her like one. Give her the respect she deserves, or else…" I gave him my death glare. He scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous chuckle, and ran out of the room.

I sighed and looked over at Miss Tamura, who was still sitting on the mattress and sheets we had given her. She was zoning out, staring at nothing in particular.

"Miss Tamura…" I called. She jerked her face in my direction, knocked out of her trance.

"Hmm?"

"Let me show you where you'll be staying." I helped her up and motioned her to follow me up the stairs.

(Sara POV)

Yuki led me up a small flight of stairs, and opened the 2nd door to his right. **(A/N: I don't remember what exactly the upstairs of their house looks like, so bear with me here :P ) **The door revealed a medium sized room, which was empty and a little dusty. I waved my hand in front of my face in attempt to keep the dust from entering my lungs.

"Sorry about all the dust Miss Tamura. This room hasn't been used in a while." Yuki apologized. I faced him. "That's okay. Thank you so much for the room though!" I smiled. "Since its only about 4 am, why don't you get some sleep? We do have to go to school tomorrow." I suggested. "Are you sure you don't need anything else?" Yuki asked.

Then, he softly touched his palm to my forehead. His cool hand tingled my warm skin, and sent shivers down my back. I blushed. "Well it seems your fever's gone down. I'm sure it'll be gone by morning." Yuki said, and removed his hand from my head. "See you in the morning!" I said to him as he walked out of my room.

I went over and lay down on my temporary bed (a mattress and a blanket) but I just couldn't fall asleep. So much had happened, and it was really making my mind tired.

But there was one thing that bugged me the most. Wasn't Kyo supposed to be here? I mean, in the anime and manga, he fell out of the roof when Tohru got her room. Now I've got my room, so shouldn't Kyo have fallen out of the ceiling, too? Was I doing something wrong?

I rolled over and looked at the small wall clock. It read 4:15. "ugh, I'm so bored. I don't even have my ipod or anything…" And then realization slapped me across the face. I didn't have any of my stuff.

I got up and went down the stairs, silently put on my shoes, and tiptoed out of the house and into the early morning darkness.

I reached the small clearing, and was completely shocked at what I found.

There was a huge tree that had fallen down and smashed my tent! I rushed down the slope and towards the destruction. The tree had crushed pretty much the entire tent, and it was too heavy to even move.

"Great. Just great. How am I supposed to get all my things out from under there?" I frowned.

"Urrrghhhh… c'mon stupid tree! Move!" I pushed with all my strength, but guess I just wasn't strong enough.

"Looks like you could use some help with that…" A male voice said behind me. And it wasn't Yuki's voice, or Shigure's. I froze.

_Don't panic Don't panic Don't panic….GAHHHHH IM PANICKING!_

I slowly turned my head around, and looked at who was standing behind me. When I saw him… my eyes nearly popped out of my head.

There was a guy who looked around my age, he was a bit taller than me, wore loose clothing and had the most interesting colored eyes and hair.

"KY…AAAAAA!"I nearly yelled out his name. _Nice Save. _

It was Kyo Sohma, I knew that already. Who wouldn't recognize his bright orange hair and fierce amber eyes?

"The name's Kyo. Kyo Sohma. I've seen you around Shigure's house, and hanging out with that damn rat. Who exactly are you?" He casually asked. That's when I realized that it was probably Kyo who I had seen in the trees the other night.

I just stood there like an idiot, not knowing what to say, not sure if I even had a brain anymore **(A/N: When DID you have a brain? Sara: Shuddup!). ** Kyo stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"Oh.. I'm Sarika Tamura. Though you can call me Sara…" I blushed. Wait.. why was I blushing?

"You look like a cherry, so I think I'm gonna call you that." Kyo said, looking and sounding almost un-interested. I fumed.

"Cherry?! What the heck? YOU look like a CARROT so I'm gonna call you that!" I stuck my tongue out at him. His eyes widened a little then he just acted like he didn't care.

"Whatever. So what are you doing here anyway? You know it's not safe for a girl like you to be out here in these woods when it's still dark."

I literally rolled my eyes at him. "Yea.. I know!" I huffed. "Okay okay, geez. You've got some attitude." Kyo stuck his hands in his pocket. "Whatever." I continued trying to pull my broken tent out from under the tree.

"Need some help?" "NO!" I said annoyed. As much as I love Kyo, he really was annoying at times. I pushed and pulled with all my might. I squeezed my eyes shut, tried one last time, and, "Wahh! Oww…" The tree moved, and I fell on my butt.

I looked up and saw Kyo's hand. I took it and he helped me get up. "I knew I could move that damn tree!" I beamed. "YOU moved it? You mean WE moved it…" Kyo said. So I hadn't done that myself? _Shit, that was embarrassing…_

"Ah.. yea, WE moved it, whatever."

I hauled my trunk of clothes out from the tent. It wasn't easy work. "So you're just gonna stand there and watch me now? Geez…" I put my hands on my hips.

"Well you didn't ASK for help.." Kyo mumbled and picked up the trunk. It wasn't that big, but im not the best when it comes to lifting heavy things.

I took out my duffel bag which was a lot lighter, filled with all my knick knacks and what not, and my panda pillow pet.

"What the hell is that thing?" Kyo points at my pillow.

"Uhmm… it's a pillow pet…" I gave him a "duhh" kinda look. He just shook his head and and started carrying my trunk in the direction of Shigure's house. I followed closely behind.

Once we reached there I snuck in through the door first, careful not to make a noise. Without looking back, I motioned Kyo with my hand to follow me to my room. When I opened the door Kyo was already inside.

"Wait.. how'd you get in here?!" I freaked out. Was he some kind of ghost…?

"I wasn't following you through the front door, I came from the window…" He pointed to the wide open window behind him. I smacked my forehead.

"Stupid" I mumbled for no reason.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' STUPID?!" Kyo yells at me.

"SHHHHHH! KEEP IT DOWN!" I whispered loudly.

"Whatever. By the way, pretend, all of this never happened.. okay? It'd just be easier for me. Later, Cherry Face."

"Whatever, Carrot head." I rolled my eyes.

That was the last thing he told me and he jumped out the window and into the woods.

(Yuki POV)

I lay in my bed, but I just couldn't seem to go to sleep. So much happened today…

_Flashback_

"I'll be right back, Miss Tamura. You wouldn't mind sitting on the porch yourself for a minute, would you?"

"Oh of course not!" She smiled and I went inside. I went towards the kitchen and made 2 cups of hot Japanese tea. It was pretty difficult, considering the condition of our kitchen and my horrible cooking skills, but I managed anyway.

I was carefully carrying the two cups of tea back out to the porch, when I heard a scream. I dropped the tea and ran to the porch, and arrived just in time to see Miss Tamura about to trip over one of Shigure's novels. That idiot. Who leaves a book lying in the middle of the floor?

I ran and reached out to catch her. Her body was limp and weak, and I fell hard on my back, and she landed on top of me. At least she was okay.

And that's when I realized that I hadn't transformed yet. Wait.. what?! My eyes widened and I could feel my face turn red. There was a girl… on TOP of me.. and.. nothing happened?!

Spoke too soon. I suddenly poofed and turned into my zodiac animal, the rat. I was still in shock from what just happened. Even though I eventually transformed, I had stayed in my human form.. for around 5 seconds. How was that even possible?! I sat there in my rat form thinking about it, and then I changed back. I put on my clothes and when I finished, looked down at Miss Tamura.

Suddenly, I felt a kind of heaviness in my heart. I looked down to the floor in disgust and disappointment. What was I thinking? I'll never be a normal person, why do I even hope? I picked her up bridal style and carried her into the living room. I was amazed by how light she was. Her soft, dark brown hair ticked my arm.

She needed to rest, but I had no place to put her, and I couldn't make a bed of sheets of she was in my arms. I did the only thing I could think of. I lay her down gently on the kotatsu **(A/N: LOLLLLLLLLL xD Sara: *sigh* Kotatsu… really? Me: Yupp :P ) ** I quickly went to the hall closet and grabbed a bunch of pillows and blankets and sheets, and put them on the floor, making a soft, comfortable bed. I then carefully picked up Miss Tamura and lay her down on the sheets.

I checked her forehead. She was burning up. I ran to the kitchen to get some ice, but I couldn't, because of- as I said before- the condition of the kitchen. I sighed and went upstairs to call the perverted dog for some medicine.

"Shigure. Shigure wake up…" I knocked on his door. Shigure groaned. "Go away Yuki, I'm sleepy…" He yawned. "Shigure, Miss Tamura has a fever… I need some medicine." I knocked again. The door slid open, revealing a sleepy Shigure with his black hair all messy and tangled.

"Here." He said, and handed me a small bottle of medicine. "What's wrong with you.. you never sleep this early…" I questioned, but the only response I got was a yawn and the door closing in my face.

I shrugged and headed downstairs to where Miss Tamura was resting. _Let's hope her fever goes down by the time she wakes up._

I knelt down beside her and waited for her to wake up. Her hair was wet with sweat and it clung to her neck and forehead. I started to reach out a hand to move a piece of hair from her face. _Wait! What're you doing?! _My thoughts yelled at me. I pulled my hand away. What was I doing? Now that I think about it, I realize that I barely know her at all. I spent every second of mine with her at school, and never really got to know her. All I was was a guide to show her which classes she had.

I gazed at her closed eyes, and then shook my head and walked over to the window to look outside. I checked the time and it was about 9:45 at night. And then somehow, I remembered the tea I had spilled earlier. "I should probably go clean that up.." I murmured to myself.

Though I wasn't really sure what I was doing, I managed to clean up the sticky mess in the hallway. My cleaning skills, just like my cooking skills, were about zero.

Shigure had woken up from all the noise I was making with the mop and sponges and rags and soap and pretty much every other cleaning tool I could think of. How was I supposed to know what to use…

"Yuki, whats going on?" He asked.

"Well if you had listened before, I told you that Miss Tamura was sick."

"Sick? Shouldn't you call her parents and tell them she's okay? I mean, I'm sure they're worried about her…" He suggested.

I couldn't just call her parents… her parents weren't even in Japan, right? She was living with her grandparents, and even they weren't in town. I decided to tell Shigure about what was really going on.

Next thing I knew, Shigure went and called Hatori. I smacked my forehead. I knew I shouldn't have told him! I just broke Miss Tamura's trust!

I slide open the door to the room in which Miss Tamura is sleeping. I was surprised to find that she wasn't awake yet…

_Flashback End_ **(Damn…That was a REALLY long flashback!)**

(Still Yuki POV)

It still confused me. How come I didn't change? Well, I mean I did, but it took so long for it to happen… maybe it was just a coincidence?

I sighed and looked at the clock on my bedside table. 5:46 in the morning. I'll have to wake up in around 2 hours…

My eyes could barely stay open, and before I knew it, I was in a deep sleep.

**CHAPTER 8 ENDDDDD!**

**I know.. I took forever… this was a really long chapter. I got stuck on this one cuz I wasn't sure what I should write :P I always seem to get writers block every other chapter -.-**

**I hope you liked it, and I'd love it if you reviewed and tell me what you think! Also make sure to fav/follow if you like my story! :)**

**Sara: Bye for now! **


	9. Chapter 9

**KYAAAAAAAA! 20 REVIEWS! I love you guys sooo much! And Thanks to everyone who faved/followed! I love you guys too!**

**Yayyyy im sooo happy I can't even tell you how happy I am :P**

**Sara: Hyper Much? Anyway, enjoy chapter 9!**

**I don't own Fruits Basket**

Chapter 9- (I have officially given up on naming my chapters…)

(Sara POV)

It had been nearly 2 days since I had been living at Shigure's house. Today was the morning of the third day. I sat up in bed and stretched. "Ahh.. Saturday. Finally!" Glancing over at the clock on my nightstand, it was only 8:30 in the morning. Yes, Shigure had gotten me some furniture. Just the basics- bed, nightstand, and a small dresser. All in a cream white color to match the curtains.

My head fell onto my soft pillow again, and slowly I went off to sleep again.

The next time I woke up, it was 1:05 in the afternoon. Feeling satisfied with the extra sleep I managed to get, I slowly got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom at the far end of the hallway.

It was fairly quiet. I felt the need to tiptoe and not make a sound.

After brushing my teeth, combing my hair, and freshening up, I headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning guys." I said as I walked into the dining room, only to find it empty. "Guys..? Gosh where are those two?" Curiously, I made my way up the stairs to Yuki's room.

I knocked softly. "Yuki? Are you in there?" No reply. I knocked again. "Yuki? I'm coming in okay?" Slowly and quietly I slid open the door to Yuki's room.

There was purple everywhere. From his walls, to his curtains, to his desk chair. Everything was so neat and tidy. **(A/N: In the anime, they DO show Yuki's room… I think in the last episode when Kagura was bandaging him or something...) **Scanning the room, my eyes finally came across a bed. I tiptoed over to the figure under the lavender colored blanket.

And there he was. The prince of Kaibara High, sleeping sound as a baby. I covered my mouth with my hand. I felt like laughing and crying and fangirling all at the same time. He was so cute! He lay on his side, with his arm underneath his head, and his shaggy purple hair fell gently on his innocent and peaceful face.

He stirred and I froze. He was waking up! If he caught me spying on him while he was sleeping.. well, I don't know how I'd live after that. I did the only thing I could think of. I tried to put him back to sleep.

"Shh…Shh…" I softly made the noise while gently stroking his silky hair. I continued to do it until I was sure he was sleeping again. I watched as he lightly furrowed his brow, and finally continued sleeping.

_AWWWWHH! _I mentally squealed

I was grinning like mad as I tiptoed out of his room and silently closed his door. I sighed and headed downstairs again.

**(a/n: im sorry, that was just so fun to write. Its random and completely off-topic, I know. But i just had to write that…hehe **=3**)**

Well, there were no leftovers, so breakfast/brunch was off my to-do list, and the guys weren't up yet, so I had nothing to do. I flopped onto the couch and switched on the tv.

There was nothing good coming on tv either. I decided that it was time I had an outing, and explored around.

After taking a shower, combing my hair, and changing into a white tee, dark denim shorts, and my denim converse hi-tops, I grabbed my small sling bag and headed back down stairs.

_Gone out. Be back at 5._

_-Sarika_

I left the note on the dining table and headed out the door.

~~~Time Skip~~~

The sky had already started to turn a shade of periwinkle. Satisfied with my day, i hummed as I entered the forest path.

I had done some shopping. Bought myself a new cellphone, and don't forget the awesome cellphone charms that you get in Japan! Mine was a small kawaii blueberry. And I also discovered that they have Forever21 here!

I'd almost reached Shigure's house when I heard a voice somewhere in the distance. It was the voice of a girl. Curious, I searched around, but didn't find anyone near the path.

_Surely a girl wouldn't be in the middle of the trees at this hour…_ I thought, and shrugged. It was only 6 in the evening… maybe I was imagining.

And as I was walking, I saw a patch of orange between the trees. An orange so bright, you couldn't miss it. Wondering what it was, I silently walked over to it. I realized it was…

_A… tent? But..why would anyone.._

Slowly, the tent unzipped, revealing an all too familiar young brunette with the cutest blue eyes..

"Tohru?" I accidently said out loud. She looked up at me and gasped, shock and embarrassment clearly visible on her face.

"Tohru.. what are you doing here?!" I asked with concern, my voice sounding a pitch higher than it usually is.

"O-Oh! I-I was just.." She turned pink and looked down at her shoes.

~~Time Skip (yet again)~~

"What is this place?" Tohru asked. We were in front of Shigure's house. I didn't want to leave her at her tent, especially since it was getting cold out. "This is where I'm staying right now. It's temporary though." I unlocked the front door.

"Im back!" I said as Tohru and I took off our shoes. "Sara-Chan! Who's this pretty girl next to you? Is she a friend? Does she go to your high school?" Shigure bombarded me with questions.

"I'm fine Shigure, thanks for asking" I rolled my eyes. "This is Tohru, yes she does go to my high school." I walked past him and set down a bag on the table. "I brought dinner. Good thing I brought extra. Tohru wanna stay for dinner?" She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Oh no! Its okay really you don't have to invite me to dinner! Besides, it's your food and even if you have a little extra I don't think you should waste it on me so why don't you eat it instead-"

"Tohru, relax!" I giggled. "It'd be awesome to have you eat dinner with us. So will you stay?" I pleaded.

"Well, okay, if you say so…" She hesitated, then smiled. "Why don't you come on up to my room?" I smiled and led her upstairs.

I set down my shopping bags and flopped on my bed. I patted the seat beside me for Tohru to come sit too. We talked for some time, about school, and other things.

"Hey, Tohru? Can I ask you something?" She smiled at me. "Sure!"

"Why were you staying in a tent?" Her smile dropped a little, but not completely. She wasn't supposed to be living in a tent. It's supposed to be different now that I'm here.. did I do something wrong to mess up the story? She was supposed to be living happily with her grandfather…

"Oh, it's nothing. You don't have to worry about me, I'm completely fine. So please, don't feel concerned, it's nothing big…" She started off again. I sighed.

"Why wouldn't I be worried for you? I care for you, and to see my best friend living all alone in the woods in a TENT is definitely something that should be taken seriously." I look at her with comforting eyes. She nods and agrees to explain.

"Well you see, I've been living with my grandfather for a while now. But his house needed to be renovated, so he went to stay with other relatives of his. Knowing I couldn't bother Uo and Hana… I decided to live on my own!" I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Oh gosh Tohru, you're so silly and cute!" She giggled.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in." I said. My bedroom door slid open to reveal an extremely attractive purple haired boy. Yuki's eyes landed on Tohru, and he looked surprised to see her. "Oh, hello Miss Honda. How are you?" He gives her one of his breathtaking smiles. I could see Tohru out of the corner of my eye, unable to move. "I-I'm fine, t-thanks." She managed to say before she turned a light shade of red.

"Shigure and I are starting dinner, come join us before it gets cold." Yuki politely said and walked out of my room.

A short awkward silence followed, until Tohru decided to break it.

"You're living in the same house as the prince?!" She exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Eh..hehe.." I smiled and scratched the back of my head. "It was supposed to be a secret… please don't tell anyone!" I begged.

"Don't worry, I promise I won't tell." Tohru smiled and we headed downstairs for dinner.

~~After Dinner~~

"Um, Sara-chan?" I turned around to see Tohru. "Yea? What's up?" I asked. She didn't look me in the eye as she spoke.

"Could you, please, not tell anyone about my secret? Please? I really don't want to worry anyone, or have anyone find out and start laughing…" I nodded my head. "Of course I won't tell… it's just between you and me, okay?" I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"But Tohru, you're gonna have to do something quick. You can't just keep living in a tent forever. Sooner or later you're gonna have to find a proper place to live. But anyway, see you at school!" I guiltily waved good-bye to her as she walked out the door and into the woods. I tried stopping her, asking her if she wanted to spend the night, but she insisted on leaving. Something about being a bother and all that. I could tell she was nervous too after finding out that Yuki lives here.

_Well… at least it's not too dark yet. She'll reach her tent safely. _I sighed and closed the door. _Tohru living in a tent? What does that mean? Is she really gonna be a big part of this story after all? Maybe she was always destined to meet the Sohma's. I wonder if she'll eventually move in with us too! And where on earth is Kyo?_

**DONE! What'd ya think? I kinda felt like it was too long… but yea. Future chapters have a LOT more planned! Just gotta wait till we get there.**

**Good news! My laptop was messed up for a while, but now I got it fixed, which means I can take it to school, so I can work on my story more during free periods!**

**Thanks again for all the reviews/favs/follows! If u haven't rff'd (haha my new word/acronym or whatever that is…!) do it now! :D Bye for now! =D**

**Btw rff'd means review/fav/follow… for those of you that don't catch on fast.. :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the super long wait guys.**

**Sara: Great, here she goes again with her stupid excuses that no one cares about**

**Me: Well sorry for feeling so guilty! Ya see I was…**

**Sara: Can you just get on with the story?**

**Me: Okay Okay! But I'm really sorry guys, ill really try to update more**

**Sara: You better shut up or else I'll write this story instead of you!**

**Me: Alright fine! Here's Chapter 10 guys! And thanks again to all the people who rff'd! Love you! (I would've made a heart but doesn't roll that way -.- )**

Chapter 10- Stop expecting a chapter name… sheesh XD

_No recap this time.. sorry! (I'm being lazy X3)_

(Sara POV)

I woke up to the sound of Shigure and Yuki arguing really loud. I groaned and got out of bed. I listened to their conversation as I walked downstairs.

"Shigure, we are NOT getting a housewife!"

"But Yukiiiiii, we can't survive on take-out food forever! And you never eat the dinner I make for you!"

Yuki pinched the bridge of his nose. "Pickled radish and curry is not dinner, it's DISGUSTING."

"Well how about cleaning? I mean, my house is practically a garbage dump!"

"Uhmm.. guys..?" I nervously walk into the living room.

"Oh, good morning Miss Tamura." Yuki returned to his princely character and smiled at me.

"Good Morning Yuki, Shigure. Um.. I couldn't help but over hear your conversation."

"That's quite alright; it wasn't anything too personal anyway." Shigure answered.

"Well, I just thought, that maybe I could clean the house for you?" Both guys stared at me shocked.

"No please, its okay we really don't—"

"Oh yes of course! What a wonderful idea!" Shigure chirped, cutting Yuki off.

"I mean, it's the least I could do to pay you back. You guys have been so kind to me. And, even though I can't cook much, I'll try and get in breakfast at least." I smiled.

Yuki sighed. "I really don't want you to do this, Miss Tamura. I don't want to see you doing this kind of work. You're welcome to stay here without charge." I smiled. "It's okay! Really! I'm doing this for you guys! And, I would feel guilty if I didn't help out a little around here. It'll be in exchange for my room, so now we're all even, kay?" I giggled and walked to the kitchen.

"Let's start here…." I looked at the kitchen and nearly fainted. "How bout we do that one last.."

~~Time Skip~~

Throughout the course of the day, I had done the laundry, cleaned all the rooms (except for the kitchen, of course) and dusted and polished almost everything Shigure and Yuki owned.

I heard the doorbell. "I'll get it!" I skipped to the door and opened it. "Welcome Home, Shigure! How was your day?" I asked with a smile.

Shigure's jaw dropped. He ran inside the house and opened every single door, and gasped each time he saw a room. "It's so clean!" He sparkled. "You're amazing, Sara-Chan! A true angel sent from heaven!" He cried.

"Ahh..well…" I looked down at my feet and turned a light shade of pink.

I looked up just in time to see Yuki whacking Shigure on the head. "Like I said Shigure, either you treat her with respect, or don't talk to her at all." Shigure cried. "But I didn't say anything wrong!" Yuki glared at him, shutting him up and making him admit defeat.

"Where are you going Yuki?" I questioned as he was putting on his shoes. "Oh, I've just got some work to do. I'll be back soon." He opened the door.

"Can I come too?" I asked. "What?" He looked at me as if he hadn't heard what I just said. "Can I come with you? I've been working all day and I thought it'd be nice to get some fresh air." Yuki looked off to the side, thinking about whether he should take me with him or not.

"Alright. You can come along with me."

We slipped on our shoes and headed into the forest.

~~Time Skip~~

"Wow!" I gaped. Yuki's garden was even more amazing in real life! "Is this like a secret base or something?" I exclaimed as I bent down to observe the tiny leek sprouts. "Uh, actually, that's exactly what it is. How did you guess?" I sweatdropped. "Ahh.. hehe.. lucky guess?" I scratched the back of my head. I really needed to stop mentioning things that I'm not supposed to know.

We continued with our work silently. Yuki's secret base was so full of life it made me feel so much more alive! When the sky turned an evening shade of blue, Yuki and I started to head back to Shigure's house.

We reached home and Yuki opened the front door. "Tadaima." He said. "Tadaima.." I echoed softly. He looked back at me with a soft smile. "Your Japanese.. it sounds…" He started.

"Lemme guess, different? Funny? Strange?"

"No! That's not what I was going to say.." He turned his head away.

"Well? What were you gonna say then?" I said curiously.

"I was going to say that your Japanese.. it sounds…" He turned to face me, "Cute… it sounds really cute.." And he gave me one of those princely smiles.

"Ahh.. w-well.. thanks.. I guess.." I blushed and turned a deep shade of red as I ran away into the living room to look for Shigure.

(3rd person POV)

"Shigure! Guess what?" The girl happily asked. "What is it, my lovely princess?" The older man looked up from his paper, not noticing the dark aura that was forming around Yuki.

"I'm gonna take you and Yuki out to dinner!" She jumped up and down happily.

"Oh no, don't worry Miss—"

"Oh how wonderful! Let's go get ready!" Shigure bounced up and ran to his room to get changed.

Yuki sighed. "Are you absolutely sure about taking us out to dinner? I'll warn you, going anywhere with Shigure is like going with a 3 year old child." The brunette laughed. "3 year old child? I would've thought he was more like a wild dog!" Quickly realizing her mistake, she laughed even harder to cover it up. Yuki was surprised… maybe her statement was just a coincidence?

They went to their own rooms to go and get ready.

**Sorry guys, that's it for now. I was gonna write more but then I had to go study -.-**

**Sara: Oooo I wonder whats gonna happen next! Make sure you guys rff if you like the story!**

**Me: PM me if u have any suggestions or comments! :D thanks! Bye for nowwww!**


	11. Welcome Home, Tohru!

**Hi guys! I'm back with another chappie! Sorry the last one was pretty short…**

**Sara: So here's chapter 11! MissAquarius does not own Fruits Basket**

**Me: … uhh.. Sara.. I didn't ask you to-**

**Sara: It doesn't matter, no one wants to hear what you have to say. Or at least.. I don't.**

**Me: okay… TT_TT**

Chapter 11: Welcome Home, Tohru!

**(OMG A CHAPTER NAME?! I CANT BELIEVE MY EYES! Sara: **well it's still a crappy chapter name…** Me: **what's up with the negativity these days Sara?** Sara: **ehh nothing, I just like pissing you off :P** )**

(Sara POV)

I was wearing a black ruffle mini-skirt, a loose pink shirt, and black thigh high socks with a stripe of pink at the top. I topped it off with my hair tied up in a high side-ponytail using this cute pink ribbon that I bought the other day.

I double checked myself in my full length mirror. _Hmm.. a bit too girly for my taste.. but cute!_

Grabbing my tiny black back pack and cellphone, I went to go downstairs into the living room.

(Yuki POV)

Shigure and I were already ready and waiting in the living room. I was dressed in my white Chinese shirt and black pants, and Shigure was wearing a buttoned up light blue shirt with black pants.

I heard footsteps to the right of me. "Okay guys! Let's go!" A sweet voice chirped. I looked at her outfit from head to toe. It didn't look like something that a girl with her kind of personality would wear, but still, she looked…cute.

"Oh Sara-Chan! You look so adorable this evening! Stunning! Beautiful! And of course…" Shigure started.

I slapped him hard across the face. "You pervert!" I said in rage. Miss Tamura just hurried off in embarrassment and put on her shoes. **(Shigure DID say something else.. but I decided to cut that part out…hehe)**

I did the same and we followed her out the door.

~~Time skip~~

(3rd person POV)

It was around 8:30 in the evening. The trio walked back home together. One of them was constantly complaining about how much he had eaten.

"Thank you so much for the wonderful evening Miss Tamura." Yuki smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Owww… Sara-chan, I've got a tummy ache!" Shigure whined.

_So Yuki really _wasn't _kidding when he said taking Shigure was like taking a 3 year old child… _She thought.

"Shut up!" Yuki yelled at Shigure in frustration.

"But Yuki…!"

"Shigure… shut up…" The girl said simply. The man didn't say anything after that.

Half way there, Sara noticed that someone was humming. It sounded like a girl's voice.

"Hey, do you hear that?" She asked, looking at both their faces for a reply. Suddenly, she saw a flash of orange deep within the trees.

_Shit! _She thought. _It's probably Tohru! I've gotta make sure the guys don't discover her out here!_

"Yes, it sounds like someone humming. At first, I thought it was you, Miss Tamura. If it's not you, then who is it? Why would a girl be out in the woods at this hour?" Yuki questioned.

"Uhhh.. YEA! It _was_ me humming, so nothing to worry ab-"Her sentence was cut short by the sound of the melody again.

"But Miss Tamura.. you're clearly not the one who's doing it. I'm going to go investigate." He declared.

"I'll come too." Shigure spoke up.

"No wait guys!" She tried, but it was too late.

"A tent?" _Not again…_ Yuki thought. Shigure and Yuki stood in front of the tent.

Sara stood behind the guys, with guilt and worry shown clearly on her face.

*Zzzzzziiiipppp*

_Oh no…. _

~~Time skip (too many time skips in this chapter)~~

(Shigure is the one laughing- shown in italics)

The 4 sat at the kotatsu. Yuki and Shigure on one side, Tohru and Sarika on the other.

_AHAHAHAHAHA,HAHAHAHAHA…._

Tohru stared at her lap, face red with embarrassment and eyes covered by her chocolate brown bangs. Sara looked over at Tohru with a worried expression.

"So, you've been living in that tent by yourself?" Yuki asked.

_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA…._

The brunette replied with a small and weak "uh huh…"

"Please let me stay! I promise I'll be gone in no time, I'll even pay!" Tohru started.

"Those woods aren't too safe. You've got wild animals, landslides, and of course the occasional weirdo prowling around. I don't think it's a good idea for a girl to be living out there all alone."

"So you're done laughing?"

"hmm" Shigure replied casually.

**(A/N: I love that scene :P )**

Sara watched the whole scene play out. It was exactly how she remembered it from the thousands of times she had watched the anime.

Tohru suddenly stood up and started blabbering about how she could handle anything… seconds before nearly fainting.

"Ice! I'll get ice!" Shigure slid open the kitchen door. Everyone looked into the forest of garbage.

"And you call the woods unsafe?"

Sara squeezed her eyes shut. "I knew I should've cleaned that!"

**(Sara POV) –POV change! Don't get confused! :P**

"There's just been a landslide…" Shigure said.

"Um.. but how do you know?" Tohru questioned. I already knew the answer.

"Call it instinct if you must."

"Psh.. instinct.." I mumbled, not expecting anyone to hear, but when I looked up, the 2 Sohma's gave me an awkward yet curious look.

Yuki broke the awkwardness first by asking, "was it close?"

"Close to the tent- I MEAN, NOT AT ALLLLLL!" Shigure sang.

"Mom! My mom's picture is in there! We gotta get it out!" Tohru panicked and tried digging out the tent.

With a flash Yuki appeared by her side and tried to comfort her. I helped her up and told her we could look in the morning when it's brighter. She agreed and we all silently walked back home.

I helped her walk upstairs to my room, and lay her down on the bed. "Tohru, I think it's best if you just rest right now, okay?"

The half-asleep Tohru didn't reply to what I just said. Instead, she said,

"I lost my home again…."

There was a dead silence. I knew what she was going to say next, I knew it by heart. But, now that I actually got to know her, I could feel a pain in my heart reaching out to her.

"It's amazing…." Yuki started, breaking the silence after Tohru fell asleep. He talked about how different she was at school, even though she's been through so much.

"I could have done it." He said. He said he could've run away from Sohma house and lived in the woods.

I was quiet the whole time. I never said anything. Not because I didn't feel like talking… but because I didn't really know what to say.

"Shigure, do you mind if I go out for some time?" Yuki asked.

"At this hour? You're not going to go dig up that tent are you?" Shigure questioned.

"Yuki, how are you going to dig up the entire tent?" I finally spoke.

"Should I come with you? It's probably not the best idea to go alone…" Shigure said.

Mysteriously, Yuki glanced at Shigure. "Who said I was going alone…."

Just before he walked out the door, I quickly stood up to go after him.

"Yuki wait-!" I slipped and bumped right into Yuki, and we both fell. Shigure gasped very loudly.

But nothing happened.

_Wait… wasn't Yuki supposed to transform? _

I got off of the purple haired boy and asked him if he was okay. His response was a wide-eyed worried expression and before I knew it, there was a loud poof and purple smoke filled the air.

_Okay so he transformed… but… after like 5 seconds..?_

I looked down at the pile of clothes before me, trying to give my best confused and worried expression.

I stared at the grey mouse buried in Yuki's clothes.

"Did he just.. turn into a..what?" I acted like I was in a daze. "Shigure…what's going on..?" I toppled over to him and purposely bumped into him as well.

_Well if I "found out" about Yuki might as well do the same to Shigure…_

At first nothing happened, but after a couple of seconds there was a loud poof, and before my eyes sat a black dog.

"Shigure? And…Yuki? What happened to you guys?" I questioned with the most curious look I could portray.

"Well.. you see Sara-Chan… I'm a dog…and Yuki…he's a mouse…" The dog spoke.

_Okay seeing a dog talk in real life is a lot creepier than you'd expect!_

"Yea.. I see that…" I replied slowly. Then I decided to make things easier for Shigure. "So what are you guys… under some sort or curse?"

There were two loud poofs, and the boys reappeared, except they had no clothes on.

I screamed and covered my eyes with my hands. "Sorry about that Sara-Chan, I guess I didn't tell you soon enough. It's true. The Sohma family is cursed with the spirits of the 12 Chinese Zodiac, plus the cat. Each time we go through a great amount of stress or are hugged by a member of the opposite sex, we transform."

I nodded my head, pretending I was trying to understand everything. "And, when you transform again, you're-"

"Naked, yes. I apologize for this Miss Tamura."

"Wow.. okay. So, I'm guessing I'm not really supposed to know about this…? Just saying, I won't tell anyone. I'm really good with secrets. Besides, now that I found out.. I guess there's nothing you can do about it right?" Shigure and Yuki glanced at each other first, and then at me.

"Okay, don't tell me… you guys are gonna magically _erase my memory _or something?"

"Well actually.." Shigure started.

"How.. how are you doing that Miss Tamura?" Yuki questioned. He was suspicious… no doubt about it. I think I over did it.

"What do you mean Yuki?"

"How are you.. guessing everything?" Was all he could manage to ask.

An awkward silence followed, and Yuki was giving me a curious look, as if he was trying to read my mind.

"Stop looking at me like that…" I winced. "It's creepy!"

The boy turned a light shade of pink and said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." He hid his eyes with his bangs and mentally kicked himself for his stupid behavior.

"So, now that I've found out about the curse… what are you going to do?" I asked. Both the Sohma's said nothing.

"Well, I guess I'll have to talk to Akito about this. He's the head of the Sohma family, and he'll be the one deciding whether or not you get to keep your memories." Shigure explained.

"Oh…" I replied, and then looked over at Yuki. "So weren't you going to go get Tohru's stuff? Want me to come with you?"

The lavender haired boy looked at his older cousin for approval.

"She found out about the curse… so how does it matter if she sees you or not?"

I jumped up and down with excitement. I had always wondered how Yuki dug everything up, and now I was going to find out!

Yuki looked at me with a weird expression. "What's there to get so excited about? We're just going to go dig up a tent.."

I sweatdropped. "And I LOVE digging! Let's go!" I cheered and put on my shoes, heading out the door.

"Miss Tamura" Yuki whispered softly. It was a silent and dark night, and the only thing that could be heard were the rustling of leaves in the wind and our own footsteps.

"Yes Yuki?" I replied in a whisper.

He stopped walking. "Promise me you won't freak out…" His hair was being blown off to the side a bit by the slight wind.

"O-okay. I promise."

We continued walking until we reached the place of the destroyed tent.

I stood off to the side and watched as Yuki stood absolutely still, his eyes were glowing a mysterious shade of purple. And then the grass started to move, and soon enough, Yuki was surrounded by dozens of rats. The encircled him and waited for his command, like obedient soldiers.

I guess he must have mentally communicated with him, because all of a sudden, the rats started to dig up the tent and recover every item that belonged to Tohru.

I watched in awe. The rodents were all so coordinated, working fast and in a flow. I looked back over at Yuki, who still stood there with his eyes glowing.

It was all so… AWESOME!

Soon enough the tent was all dug up and placed neatly at one side, and all of Tohru's things had been retrieved and kept on the other side. The rats disappeared back into the darkness of the woods, and Yuki finally came out of his little trance.

**(Disclaimer- this scene was totally made up by me. This is from my imagination and is what I think happens when Yuki goes to dig up Tohru's tent in the 1****st**** episode.)**

"Wow Yuki! That was amazing. So you can communicate with animals?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Only with rats and mice. Now, let's organize Miss Honda's things and bring them back home."

Little by little, we arranged her clothes, shoes, books, and other possessions and started to carry it back home.

The first thing I did was clean up her mom's picture and place it right next to her pillow, so that she could see it when she wakes up.

It was already sunrise by the time Yuki and I started heading home. As we entered the doorway, we saw Tohru sitting up in bed.

"Good morning, Miss Honda. How are you feeling?" Yuki spoke to her in Japanese. "I'm fine, thank you. But, did you and Sarika-Chan get all of my things for me?" She worriedly replied.

I looked back and forth between their conversation, not really understanding what they were saying. Yuki noticed this, and said something else to Tohru in Japanese. She replied with a "Hai.. I mean, right. Sorry Sara-Chan."

I waved my hand up and down, saying that it's alright.

"Let me show you to your room!" I smiled and took her by the hand. "Eh?! My room? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, Good Morning Tohru-Chan. How are you feeling?" Shigure asked.

"Fine thank you, but-"

"Say Tohru, do you like cooking and cleaning?"

"Well yes, I do-"

"Shigure!" Yuki yelled.

"Welcome to Sohma Shigure's house, as our brand new HOUSEKEEPER!" Shigure sang.

"Since you don't have anywhere else to go right now, you can stay here with us until the renovations are over." Yuki smiled.

Tohru gasped. "Oh no don't worry! I'll find a place to stay, I'd just be a bother to you guys around here!"

"But Tohru, it'll be so much fun! And besides, it's only till renovations are over!" I whined, begging for her to stay.

She hesitated, and then finally said "Well, alright. But I'll work in exchange for my room."

"Yay! Let me show you to your room!" I grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs.

_So I guess Tohru's gonna live with us, huh? I wonder how this is gonna turn out!_

**End! How'd ya like it? So, Tohru's moved in now, and I PROMISE you you'll be seeing more Kyo-Kyo in the next chappie! :D**

**Kyo: HEY! DON'T CALL ME KYO-KYO!**

**Sara: WOAH Carrot head, how'd u get here?**

**Kyo: How does it matter Cherry Face?!**

**Me: SHUT UP! I WASN'T DONE TALKING!**

**Kyo and Sara: ….**

**Me: So, I figured I should probably do this sometime soon, but im going to start replying to all my guest reviews! :D**

**I've gotten a lot of em. Please guys, If you have accounts on Fanfiction, don't leave a guest review… ik you might be lazy and all, but its harder for me to know whos reviewing!**

**So even if you are too lazy to log in, or if you don't have a Fanfic account, atleast type you username/any made up name when you post a review (I do that sometimes when im too lazy lol)**

**Make sure you rff if you like my story, and feel free to leave any suggestions! I'm gonna give a shout out in my next chapter to everyone who reviews, so don't forget to! :D **

**Byebyeee! =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! :D**

**Okay first things first, I'm going to reply to all my guest reviews, starting from the verrrrry beginning! Please don't get bored ( _ ) And if you are not a guest reviewer, then you can just go on ahead and get to the chapter!**

**Okay here we go!**

**I'd like to thank the guest reviewers: pdpurplecandy, Guest, CherriCola409, MegaMoe, redkairi, Furuba Rocks, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest and Guest, for all their support, and all criticism was appreciated! :) (See how many guest reviews there are? I mean at least change ur name :P )**

**Rosenkratz: Thanks for your review! Yes I have watched the anime and read the manga… a LOT :P**

**XxRosiexX: Thank you so much! It makes me feel happy that my writing inspires other people, even though I'm a beginner myself! I hope your very first fan fiction turns out as a success! Good luck! :D**

**Whew, done with the reviews! :D Yay me!**

**Also, make sure you check out my friend Simin-Chan's new story- "Untie my Heart" It's a really cute and adorable fic, you have to read it! She also has another story, called "God's love Story" So please go check that one out too! :D**

**Sara: Alright alright, enough talking. Let's get on with the story! :D**

**Me: Yea! Here's chapter 12 :)**

Chapter 12-

**(A/N: sorry if I skip out on tiny details, cuz this scene is pretty much straight from the anime, so if you're confused… GO WATCH EPISODE 2! :D )**

(Sara POV)

"You're still as stupid as ever, and I'm going to prove it to you by giving you exactly what you want. Only this time…" The cursed rat loosened his collar. "I won't hold back."

Tohru was getting her wound cleaned up by Shigure, and I sat next to her to keep her company.

"OKAY, SISSY BOY!" Kyo said in rage as he charged towards Yuki.

"NO YUKI!" Tohru yelled.

"And so the fight starts!" I said with astonishment, as I watched the two brawl.

~~Earlier that morning~~

"And Tohru, you get to share a room with me!" I smiled. "You're okay with sharing a room right?"

"Oh of course! I was hoping that you wouldn't mind me staying here and all. You don't mind right?"

"Of course not Tohru!" We laughed. Suddenly…

**CRASH**

"Tohru watch out!" I grabbed her hand and saved her before the pieces of the broken roof hit her.

"It's time to pay the piper, rat boy. I'm here ta collect." Said an all too familiar voice. The dust cleared up, revealing a tall, orange haired, angry looking teen.

Yuki turned around and smirked. "Hm, I thought he would've sent someone bigger."

And just when Kyo was about to give Yuki a hate- filled punch, Tohru came behind Kyo and grabbed him by the waist, in attempt to stop him from hurting Yuki.

The next thing I heard was- "I TURNED HIM INTO A CAT!" and two more poofs, revealing Yuki and Shigure's animal forms too. I facepalmed, and tried to calm Tohru down and explain it was alright, but all she did was yell in my face, telling me to call a doctor or a vet.

"DAMMIT! How am I supposed to come up with an excuse if both of you transformed too?!" The cat screamed.

"Don't you DARE try to blame this on us you stupid cat!" The mouse yelled back in rage.

"GO AHEAD, say that again…!"

"Stupid…Cat"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!"

"Cut it out, both of you!" The dog said.

The look on Tohru's face was priceless. I held back a laugh, sat down next to her and said, "Don't worry, everything will start making sense soon enough."

Shigure was nearly done explaining the curse when…

***POOF***

Tohru and I ran out of the room screaming.

All 4 of us sat at the table, and Kyo was sitting outside on the porch. Shigure kept on taunting Kyo, until he snapped.

"They're girls!" He said pointing to us. "They shouldn't even _be_ here!" And he slammed the table. I moved out of the way just in time, but Tohru, unfortunately, hit her forehead and started bleeding.

~~Flashback End~~

Next thing I knew, Kyo was sent flying out of the house.

Tohru and I froze. "He..sent him flying..!" We said simultaneously. "Yuki, try not to destroy the house next time, okay?" Shigure said.

As Yuki was checking up on Tohru, I looked at Kyo, who was still lying outside.

Cautiously, I walked over to him, and bent down.

"Hey, are you okay…?" I asked, almost whispering.

He sat up. "I'm FINE! Godammit!" He looked pissed off, but I didn't back away. I had to help Kyo become more friendly. I had to help him break down his barriers and become more open with people.

"Just letting you know, I thought you were amazing just now. I mean, even if you lost, you're fighting skills are awesome!" I cheered.

He looked up at me in shock, and then looked down again, his face turning red.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Yuki watching us conversing, but I didn't pay any attention to it.

"Well, how does it matter how good I am if I can't beat that.. DAMN YUKI!" The orange haired boy said in frustration.

And then, I thought of the perfect thing to cheer him up.

"Here's an Idea…" I said loud enough for Yuki, Tohru, and Shigure to hear as well. "How bout you teach me how to fight! Self-Defense at least?" I beamed. Kyo looked like he was on the verge of bursting with laughter.

"What are you talking about, Cherry Face? Girls can't fight!" He looked up at me with an amused expression.

"They can too!" I defended myself. "Please Kyo? It would really be awesome to have a teacher like you!"

His expression turned serious, and he stood up. I stood up too. "You know what? If you're really that serious, then I guess I can teach you some stuff… but only the basics."

"Yes!" I cheered. Yuki looked shocked. So did Shigure, but Tohru had a smile on her face.

"So, when's our first lesson?"

"This Saturday, 5 am SHARP. Don't miss it."

I think I literally DIED. "5 AM? ARE YOU NUTS?! I'VE NEVER WOKEN UP THAT EARLY IN MY _ENTIRE LIFE_!" I yelled.

"Miss Tamura, I don't think it's such a good idea to be learning from him. After all, he DID just loose in a fight against me. Are you sure you're doing the right thing?" Yuki said, glaring at Kyo the whole time.

Kyo looked at the ground in anger, his face turning red.

"Huh? I mean, I know he lost and everything, but…" I started, but Kyo already ran off.

"Kyo! Wait!" I called after him, but he was too fast, and had already disappeared into the trees.

I looked at my shoes, shocked by what Yuki had just said. _Why would Yuki do that? I mean, I know they both don't like each other but… Yuki never seemed like the kind of person to say something unnecessarily…_

I quickly walked into the house, not making any eye-contact with Yuki. "I'm going to go get ready for school…"

"SCHOOL?! I'M LATE I'M LATE I'M LATE!" I could hear Tohru screaming in the background.

I really wasn't in the mood for being joyful; I still couldn't believe that Yuki could be so mean! I didn't even feel like talking to him…

~~At School- During Lunch Break~~

(Yuki POV)

It was raining outside. I sat in the desk by the window, staring at the grass and trees outside. _Rain, my favorite weather._ I thought.

Miss Tamura wasn't talking to me at all. She hadn't even made eye-contact with me ever since this morning. Did I go too far with that? Did she not like what I said that much that she won't even talk to me..?

I could hear the voices of Miss Tamura, Miss Honda, and their 2 other friends, who were on the other side of the empty classroom. I think they were playing some sort of card game.

The blond one said something in Japanese, and the raven haired one and Miss Honda replied in Japanese as well.

"Agh! I wish I knew Japanese… I've got NO idea what's going on here!" Miss Tamura pouted. Uotani-san laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Why don't you learn it?" Miss Honda questioned.

"Hey! Why don't you take classes from the prince! He's practically the best at Japanese."

"Uh.. well.." Miss Tamura said. I lifted my head and looked at them.

"Oi, Prince. How about you teach Sara-Chan Japanese?"

"Sure. I would love to." I smiled at her. She hesitantly looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks Yuki."

_Was she still mad at me? Should I apologize to her? Sometimes, you just never know what to do with this girl…_

**And the chapter ends here! I wanted to write more but I have to collect my thoughts first. Sorry! x\ **

**I'll try to post a new chapter sooner. If you have any comments or suggestions about what should happen next, make sure you review! And if you like my story, don't forget to follow/fav if you haven't already! :D**

**I might start another fan-fiction! It'll be a Fruits Basket x Shugo Chara fic, but even if you don't watch Shugo Chara, it'll be easy to understand because it's mostly about Fruits Basket. :)**

**Also, my little sister, known as Vee1218, is new to fan fiction and posted her very first fan fiction! She's never written anything and posted it publically, so she's super nervous about it. Please go check out her story called "Dark Ambitions" in the Shugo Chara category! :D**

**Btw, she doesn't know I'm advertising her story, so make sure you rff on her story. I want to surprise her! :D Thank you guys so much! ^_^**

**See ya next time! :P**


	13. Chapter 13

**New chapter! Woohoo! :D**

**I'm so sorry it took me FOREVER to update… I was moving so I was pretty busy with all that! Sorry again! x\**

**In reply to a review I got:**

_Rose (Guest) wrote: This is a wonderful story! I can't wait to read more. Do you think we could actually hear Sara's sad story she told Yuki? I'm kinda curious._

**My reply: Thank you for your review! Well actually, she never told Yuki her sad story, but everyone's going to find out in this chapter! :D**

**Sara: It's terribly sad :'(**

**Me: Yes, so sad :'(**

**Sara: Well anyway, here's chapter 13!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket**

Chapter 13- Who am I?

(Sara POV)

***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP***

"Urghhh… Shut up! It's Saturday let me sleep!" I groggily reached out my hand and turned off my alarm. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up in bed, only to see that Tohru wasn't there.

_Damn, how early does she wake up?_

Dragging myself out of the covers, I went to the bathroom to freshen up. _Oh right! Today I have my first training lesson with Kyo!_

"Good Morning Tohru, what's for breakfast?"

"Oh good morning Sara-Chan! I just finished making some egg!" She cheerfully handed me a plate with a delicious looking omelet on it.

Just as I was about to dig in, I was stopped by Kyo. "Hey! What was that for? Lemme eat!" I yelled.

"No! We have to train!" He yelled back.

"Awwww but I'm hungry! Don't be mean Kyo!" I whined and made a puppy dog face, but Kyo didn't react.

"Eat this, it's better. Heads up!" He said as he tossed me a banana. I scrunched my face, but ate it anyway.

Kyo was waiting for me outside, And Yuki had just woken up too. "Good morning, Yuki!" I said but immediately regretted it. _Dammit… I was supposed to be giving him the silent treatment! Oh well, whatever._ _I'm not good at holding grudges anyway_.

"Good Morning." He smiled at me, looking a little surprised.

I walked outside over to where Kyo was standing. I was wearing kind of loose navy blue shorts that reached above my knee, a fitting plain white tee on top, and my bangs were pulled back by a stretchy grey hairband and the rest of my hair was pulled up into a high ponytail.

I put my hands on my waist. "Okay! Let's start!"

"Alright." Kyo said. "First things first. Stretching is very important, so always make sure you stretch your muscles before you train.

Stretching was a piece of cake. Even if I didn't play sports much, I was super flexible. I was doing lunges and splits and backbends without a care in the world while Kyo was looking at me with a weird expression that clearly said- What the F***?!

Yuki was sitting on the porch reading a book, but I think he was watching our lesson more than actually reading the book. Even he looked pretty impressed.

"Woah! You're like a rubber band or something!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Haha, thanks!" I smiled.

"Alright, next. Take fifty rounds of the house." My trainer ordered.

"What? 50 rounds?! WHY?" I complained.

"You need to build up your stamina. Now, START!"

I groaned and started running. "Go, go, Sara-Chan! You can do it!" Tohru cheered me on. I smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up as I ran past her.

I ran as fast as I could so that I could get over with this, and start the _actual_ lesson.

Before I knew it, I passed Kyo and he said, "20 rounds to go!" I ran even faster, only getting tired of the same old scenery that I kept passing.

"10 rounds to go!" Kyo yelled.

"Yay Sara-Chan! You're almost done!" Tohru clapped. On the last round, I ran as fast as I could and finally reached the finish line. I bent down and started panting for breath.

"Woohoo! Great job!" Tohru came over to me and gave me a high five. "Nice." Kyo said as he slapped me on the back and handed me some water.

"Well that concludes todays training…"

"HOLD IT!" I said. "What about the ACTUAL TRAINING? I was looking forward to that!"

"Well, that part comes later, first you have to get ready for it and train like this."

"Whaaa? Kyo… you're no fun" I whined.

We all came inside and resumed our normal activities. I went to take a quick shower, and changed into some home clothes (stuff you wear at home like old t-shirts and shorts)

"Lunch is ready!" Tohru called out from inside. We were all still getting used to having Tohru make lunch for us, especially the boys, who probably haven't had a proper meal in ages.

We sat down at the table. "Itadakimasu!" We said simultaneously just before digging into our food.

~~ Time Skippity ~~

It was around 6:30 pm. The setting sun turned the sky into a painting of red and orange. The door leading out to the porch was wide open, letting in a cool evening breeze. Along with the rustling of leaves on the forest trees and the sounds of the birds chirping, small grunting noises could be heard, emanating from the orange haired teen's mouth, as he practiced martial arts outside on his own.

Shigure, Yuki, Tohru, and I sat at the table. Shigure was reading a novel, Tohru was finishing an essay that we had to write for homework, and Yuki and I were sitting together. He was teaching me Japanese, and today was our first lesson.

"So, that concludes our lesson for today," Yuki stated as he closed the book and kept away his pencil. "Make sure you keep practicing Hiragana and Katakana characters. It's important that you remember them and have proper stroke order." He instructed.

"Yes sir!" I giggled. Yuki smiled at me, and replied with a simple "good." As I mentioned before, I'm _terrible _at holding grudges, so I guess me and Yuki were back to normal, even though I hadn't planned it.

"I'll make some tea!" Tohru said with a bubbly voice as she skipped over to the kitchen. Kyo sat down on the porch with a towel around his neck, drinking water. _Looks like he's taking a break._

"So Sara-Chan, I figured this would be as good a time as any. Since we're all sitting here, why don't we do some bonding?" Shigure spoke up.

"Okay, sure! Come to think of it, you guys really don't know much about me… do you?" I replied.

"True" Yuki said, while Shigure nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, ask me anything and I'll answer honestly, I promise!" I smiled and held up my hand.

"Okay, well… let's start with something simple. What are your parents like? I hear they aren't in Japan…?" Shigure questioned.

I froze and started twirling my thumbs. "Well, my dad… he was…" I began. "He was the most amazing man ever."

"Was?" Shigure said out of concern.

I nodded. "He passed away very recently. As for my mom, well I really never got to know her. I was too young to remember anything much about her."

Silence. Even the birds stopped chirping. Everyone's eyes were on me, even Kyo's, who had turned himself 180 degrees just to see whether I was being serious or not. Tohru stood in the doorway, frozen with a tray of piping hot tea in her hands, and as for the boy sitting next to me, well, I think he literally stopped breathing.

The silence was getting too loud and too uncomfortable.

"Sara-Chan… I'm so sor—"

"It's okay! Don't worry about it!" I said with a slight yet comforting smile on my face. Tohru set the tea down on the table and immediately gave me a hug.

"How come you never told us?" She said with tears in her eyes, and let go of me.

"Well, no one asked…" I scratched the back of my head. "So, where was I? Ah, right. My mom passed away when I was very young, and—" And all of a sudden, Yuki put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Miss Tamura, you don't have to continue if you don't want to…" He offered.

"No, it's alright. I think its better that I tell you guys, so that you can get to know me better. After all, its bonding time, isn't it?" I said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"So as I was saying, I never really got to know my mother very well, since she passed away when I was young." I began again, changing the atmosphere completely.

"In fact, after my mother died, my father fell into a bit of a depression. He nearly forgot about me. He used to be drunk all the time, and he would often be locked up in his room for most of the day. For a very long time, there was no one to take care of me, and, let's just say I became independent at a very young age."

There was no response. I took that as a sign to continue with my story.

"So while most other kids my age were playing hopscotch and learning their alphabets, I was sitting at home alone, without an actual social life. I used to take baths, get dressed, and clean the house all by myself. I had also stopped talking. I was just so afraid of everything, and I didn't really feel the need to say anything at all. A very nice neighbor of mine, who was a very old lady, used to cook for me at times. She didn't understand what exactly was going on, so all she really helped me with was getting food."

"Then one day, my dad just magically snapped out of it. I'm not sure how, but he went out one day and came back the next, and it was like he was a completely different person! He ran in through the doors and found my curled up in a ball on my bedroom floor. He came in and gave me a hug, and promised he would never be so stupid again, and that he would be the best dad he could ever be for me."

Honestly, it was super awkward for me, having all those eyes staring straight at me. On top of that, you could feel the tension in the air as the 4 listened to my so called "life story".

_Wait a sec, that's right. Everything I'm telling these guys, it's all not real. This is our bonding time, and we're supposed to get to know each other better._ I gasped as I felt something warm and wet travel from my eye down my cheek. _What am I even doing here? I'm telling these people a story to get to know me, but it's just a story… right? _

It was at that moment, when the actual question popped into my head.

_**Who am I?**_

It was like I didn't even know anymore. The life that I'm living right now… is it really all made up? Am I living… a lie?

I got out of my chair, my face streaked with tears now, as I made my way to the stairs.

"Miss Tamura!"

"Sara-Chan!"

"Hey! Where are you going?"

I heard all three guys say at once. I didn't answer.

"Guys, let her go…" Tohru said, her voice quivering. "I…I think she needs some time to herself right now…" She sniffed and wiped her tears. She sounded like she could feel my pain.

That just made me feel worse. Everyone thought I was crying because of my terrible memories.

I ran upstairs into my bedroom and buried my face in my pillow. I sobbed and sobbed for what seemed like hours, until I fell asleep.

_I thought being in the world of Fruits Basket was the best thing that ever happened to me. But, it's like I have to live a different life here, which isn't even real. I feel so fake._

_Am I really losing my true self? My identity? I don't even know if I want to stay here anymore…._

_**I think.. I think I might want my old life back.**_

**Done! How did you guys like this chapter?**

**Tohru: It was.. so.. *sniff* I don't have any words! *sniff sniff* *wipes away tears***

**Sara: … Don't worry Tohru-Chan! Everything's alright! :D**

**Tohru: *smiles through her tears***

**Make sure you rff if you like my story! I am SO grateful for everyone who has faved/followed my story and/or me! I love you guys so much! **

**And thank you to all the reviewers for their support! Thank You Thank You Thank You!**

**Don't be afraid to review or PM me if you have any criticism for me or if you have any ideas for my story :D**

**Bye-byeee =)**


End file.
